(Not) Yours
by Lyanna Star
Summary: Donald claims a sweet omega for himself and now there will be hell to pay...he walks hand in hand with a total stranger...can the merciless mercenary adapt fast enough not to break her? Or will the sheep become a lion before he achieves it? Forced love cannot be called love, can it? (DonaldPiercexOC) (Alpha/Omega dynamic)
1. Snowflake

**Disclaimer: I do not make any kind of profit out of this story, but I'm borrowing the characters from the movie Logan just for fun, my OC's are the only thing that's my original creation, please don't sue me.**

 **Snowflake**

The warm rays of the sun filtered through the curtains during a fluttering wind, hastily heating the fabric where they landed, the blankets clung to Molly's body like a wet towel and the cool air refreshed her sweaty skin.

The sleepy girl groaned when the light bounced from the white wall of her bedroom straight to her face and quickly covered her face with the pillow, a small red flash caught her attention and her mind warned her of its importance but fatigue ruled it out in favor of a little more rest.

When her heavy eyelids finally decided it was time to start the day, the furious red numbers flashing on the clock made her entangle in an awkward dance with the sheets while trying to get out of bed. Horrified, she noticed was already an hour late for work and let out a heavy and long sigh when realized she would have to enter through the security staff entrance instead of the employee's door.

Damn it! cursed gruffly. She really hated the security staff, _pompous bastards they were._

Quick as a gazelle put on her nurse uniform and added some cute ankle boots Lori discarded that morning in the kitchen's floor and at an incredible speed she ran to the bus stop with half burnt piece of bread hanging precariously from her lips – as her balanced and healthy breakfast.

She painfully admitted her big sister wasn't the best cook in the world but she made up for it in effort and kindness.

Lori. A soft smile graced her features at the memory of her. It was hard to think ill of Lori, such a sweet and loving human being, Molly still remember the day her big sister and her adorable children invaded the small place she effortful pays. Even when it was unexpected it brought joy to her life but as always with joy always came a balancing piece of bitter. Cause to it was the same day a friend of her mother's contacted her and offered her a well-paid job, she was unable to refuse.

To her despair, little did she knew would be selling more than her time in this exchange.

Gabriela –Mom's oldest friend– recommended her as a qualified nurse, and promptly _they_ called, interview after interview, slowly shred her frivolity and guide her into the state of submission they required. It was a specific and simple status to achieve but at great cost.

Gabriela never had bad intentions but always hidden ones.

Molly's job was in a way, simple; having studied medicine, she knew all the necessary procedures to be an outstanding element. Unfortunately, right in the middle of her bright career she decided medicine was not her thing, too much blood, too much death and no balm for her sweet and easily damage sense of guilt. For reasons she refused to understand, she was too empathetic and each failure was almost as devastating as it was for the patient.

So, even with a brilliant career in front of her, brilliant girl quit medicine and started working in a cafeteria where she found peace in a monotonous job. To say her mom was furious was an understatement but her decision was final.

Scold after scold, her mother eventually give in and let her be the "no lastname waitress" Molly opted for and her future –as good old mommy cleverly put it– was lost in a special breakfast with extra bacon on the side and a cup of cheap coffee. These cruel comments left a notch in the sweet brunette who was already disturbed by her own decision and witnessing this, Lori eagerly supported Molly's choice. Fast becoming her shield against the sharp tongue her mother wielded like a sword.

"Is this seat taken?" the melodic voice of a young redhead startled her out of her own mind and gently nodding she slipped to the far side of the bus seat to stare out the window.

Molly felt a little nauseous but knew it was only her anxious brain trying to punish her for getting it in this situation. Having to get in through the security staff entrance was extra unusual for her, never being one to be late, and the worst of all was she could not even justify it with her omega cycles hitting her like a boxer, not when the place was bursting with super alpha males, well known for their wicked ways –not only reserved for patients.

She snorted at her shitty luck and decided that it was futile to cry over spilled milk. Searching for a distraction to ease her road to hell, let her eyes land on the man sitting right in front of her. It was a neat guy sporting a gray suit but what caught her attention was the way he was ravishing the young redhead with his eyes…Alpha male, no doubt about it. He was a "oh mighty Alpha" and not even the notorious discomfort the redhead showed made him turn his eyes away.

This exact scenario brought back the nasty why's her mother was so furious about her decision.

The main reason she insisted so much on her finishing a career was based on the nature of their society, where a woman with a degree was freer whether or not she was an Alpha; unfortunately for Molly, she was not an alpha or a beta but an insufferable, _omega_.

She was the hormonal sheep of the entire family, whom easily hide in their neutral state as betas. She was cursed to be the aromatic scented candle everyone leaned to sniff once and a while. Molly had to learn the hard way to have her cycles and break them alone because she refused to be brutally mounted as an animal in heat by the first Alpha to cross her path.

Like Mr. gray suit was probably fantasying right there with the poor redhead.

Nowadays to have an extra hand in the erotic area could mean to have an unwanted knot. And for that same reason, she spent a fortune on heat suppressive drugs and mastered to control her heat with nimble fingers and rubber toys. Keeping her private life in control and resisting the urge to form strong bonds with other person for fear of been discovered, it was kind of a sexual and mental celibacy which had kept her safe and autonomous so long. And she was planning on keeping it that way, especially now when omegas were exceptionally rare.

Molly couldn't fathom how this still happened, even when humanity had advanced and was way more technological than ever in history, the brutality of the race seemed stagnant and encapsulated in the basic instincts of procreate and dominate.

"Hey gorgeous, do you mind if I take this seat?" the gray suited man finally make his move, flirtingly asked and promptly ignoring the notable discomfort of the redhead, caging her in her sit before she could protest.

He started a one sided conversation and Molly couldn't feel sorrier for the cute redhead who seem vastly uncomfortable.

If this kind of impudence happened nowadays she did not want to imagine what it was like before. Once she read in book in which many omegas were used as guinea pigs to experiment on, while searching for a way of preserve the gene that made them so coveted. But it was never found.

The gene was so unique they never managed to match it and Omegas became precious and with the passing years, scarcer, becoming a valuable commodity to the point that others forced the pair-bond to keep them for themselves, a cruel and ruthless way of preserving a stolen relic. Many of these poor omegas took their own lives when they didn't find a way out of the nature of their new forced relationship but many others decided to fight.

"Excuse me, this is my stop…" said the redhead finally done with his harassment. Stood up and passed brush the man without even glancing twice at him. They were still in the middle of the suburbs which made pretty obvious it wasn't her stop but the girl had had her full of the guy's attitude and going down the bus, crossed stares with a smug Molly to then share a conspiratory smirk at her brave stance. Molly could almost swear she saw her eyes change color from brown to yellow the same time the grey suited man got sick out of the blue and threw up all over his custom made suit.

Brave girl!…like the brave women and man who rose to the occasion in old times when the rebellion was inevitable, the conflict inflicted casualties and resentment on both flanks like any conflict does, but the fight was so heated that to calm the waters the government had to intervene and make an agreement with both sides and for a time respect and peace prevailed but instincts are instincts and nothing lasts forever.

The old ways came back and many chose to hide disguised as betas instead of accept their golden cages.

And, soon everything change again with the arrival of the mutants from rumor to reality in one single night. Many blamed the experimentation on humans claiming that by desecrating the flesh on daily basis the mutant virus spread. And soon they became the new priority.

Nowadays, no one remembered what happened between castes and it was primly forgotten letting a floating tension in the air that never seems to land. Like a bad joke waiting for the punch line. Indifference became a dish served with fries.

And the silence was enough for the new generations to feel safe; it was so easy to distinguish between castes that a small oversight could turn into an avalanche shoved by a snowflake.

If Molly had to guess, she could assert she just crossed paths with a mutant in the bus, something inside her recognized its kind, maybe was the fact of coexist with them every day had given her a sharp eye. This nice event flavored her morning and shooed for a brief moment the dark cloud over her head. Mutants were supposed to be extinct but who was she to judge when omegas were supposed to be extinct, too.

The smirk playing on her lips was wiped out of her face at sight of her destination closing by and the awful and unavoidable confrontation she'll had to share with the pompous security staff. Those stupid mercenaries who played private security in the facility, sporting imposing frames and macabre smiles were worse than foxes about to devour chickens. They enjoy their job and make sure the rest knew how cruel they could be.

A cold chill ran down Molly's spine when she spotted a tall blond man wearing a gabardine, flipping through a magazine next to a newspaper stand. She could only see his back but it was enough to spark on her mind a similar frame which brought back the crown jewel of the mercenary combo. Their wicked leader, a man she only knew by sight and by reputation.

Donald Pierce.

On her first day, Gabriela welcomed her under her wing and more than once warned her of the devious head of security.

I'm sure that's exactly how the antichrist will look like, mark my words child...she said with clenched jaw but a soft lingering smile adorning her lips but never reaching her deep brown eyes.

At first, Molly attributed those warnings to the enmity surely the head nurse, Gabriela, would have with the head of security, Mr. Pierce. But in no time she realized how wrong she was by assuming that Gabriela and the blonde demon shared the same level of authority.

The entire facility was ruled by him and no one was over his word.

If there was someone above him, it would be Dr. Zander, the lead director of the research area but to be honest, he wasn't interested in those power struggles when science –as he called it– occupied so much of his precious time, leaving the nasty details to Mr. Pierce to handle and how he loved to handle them.

The tall blond man by the magazines turned around and his ungraced features made her pull a face, surely he was a good hearted guy but then why he was so…unfitting to the eye.

It was unfair that the outside didn't mirrored the inside, she would like to say bad men are equally just as bad looking on the outside but life has a strange way of being ironic. And Donald Pierce was its punch line; the man wasn't bad to look at –to say the least– and his team was equally gifted.

Nevertheless, the ruthless leader stole all the stares from the flirtatious nurses who batted their lashes at him to catch a glimpse of his vivid blue eyes looking their way. Actually, if you paid attention you could hear a unison sigh every time he walked by.

Molly always joked with Rebecca –her equally disgusted partner in crime and co-worker– that if they were cartoons, you would be able to see how their eyes shaped into throbbing hearts.

 _ **Pa-the-tic.**_

And, his faithful dogs were just like his wicked master. Molly couldn't stand the stupid nurses who felt in nirvana each time a guard tried a move on them. It was as if they were honey and she bees surrounding them and waiting for a taste of their sinful flesh, full of tattoos and _scars_ …she honestly doubted made by doing something innocent or decent. And no to mention their bionic prosthesis, it wasn't enough they were anatomically blessed but now they were superior to any human, _enhanced_ –as they humbly called it– and to challenge them, was a free ticket to horror. A ticket she mastered to reserve for that morning.

So, basically the rest of the peasants' ergo medical and administrative staff ducked their heads and thanked for the crumbs that fell from their table.

The bus stopped and her mouth dried, Molly started walking and hoped for the best outcome. She enter through the cursed door and pretended to be cool, marked her badge as she always did and noticed with dreed a red mark appear on the screen announcing the loss of juicy money she would surely miss later in the week.

It was obvious lady luck didn't accompany her that morning probably she effectively oversleep.

Heavily sighing, she proceeded as fast as her legs carry her to get out of there before the sharks smell the blood in the water. Almost there, she thought close to round the corner of the hall when an arm the size of a log shorted her sweet escape looking for answers.

"Easy there, nurse." Molly's eyes clenched shut when she heard a brusque guard's voice. Sure that she still could dodge the bullet tried to slip away by turning but felt him grab her forearm gentler than expected to push her back and away from the safety of the other hall.

"I must admit I'm thrilled to hear the spectacular excuse you surely have to be one hour late to work," the guard cornered her like a scared prey against the wall to then flaunt an intimidating posture while patiently wait for her to answer.

Molly was out of excuses and for some bizarre reason her eyes decided to focus on his. There was something odd about this guard because even when his posture and features were unkind; his hand was still gently wrapped around her forearm, lingering there with an almost caressing touch. His charcoal gaze seem sparkled but not with fury or reproach but something entirely different.

Molly felt strange but not uncomfortable as she should be by his audacious touch and that truly foxed her preventing any kind of answer to spill out, which eventually gained her a quirked eyebrow and a yawn from the expecting guard.

"This won't go unpunished." The guard tested; searching for an answer, unknowingly craving for one.

The smart thing to do was to submit and quickly apologize but that exact Thursday after witnessing the brave stance of the redhead in the bus, usually polite and inconspicuous Molly felt different, somehow bolder. Her initial silence wasn't fear as the guard wrongly assumed but something else, something inside her was bubbling with a feeling she could not place.

"I was already punished by the system" Molly claimed, brusquely disengaging her arm from his grasp and held her badge right in front of his face, boldly flapping it around. "You see?" she added in a tone so sweet it could give anyone diabetes.

The charcoal eyed guard watched everything develop, with a vacant stare. The oddities his body displayed that morning had him perplexed, he clenched his fist at the weird tingling sensation his hand appeared to have at her missing touch but didn't allow himself to give it to much mind since he had work to do and order to maintain. Plus, she was just an ordinary nurse whom thought herself above the system and no one was above the system.

The daring act from the sassy nurse stung another guard curiosity making him approach to witness the unusual scene. Brown haired, tough bearded guy with massive back leant on the double glass door scanning the pair in front of him. Next to them Molly looked dwarfed.

"You got a mouth on ya, girly." The new spectator said from his spot on the door but Molly ignored him, her gaze firmly rooted on the guard in front.

The charcoal eyed guard easily discarded his previous softness not liking her daring stance and swiftly loomed over her like a vulture over a creature he deemed certainly dead, letting his mouth twist with a sadistic grin, slowly vocalized.

"You got sand…we have no use for a nurse with sand."

Molly's muscles stiffed and her hands began to sweat but not at the crude words spelled out but at the severe tone used; she could feel her legs jellying under his hard gaze.

She must have seemed as terrified as she felt since nosy guard laughed, wholeheartedly. Founding very amusing how she had started her argument like a brave tiger and now was reduced to a skittish rabbit. Never in her year and a half had she been so defiant, always doing her best to stay invisible.

Unfortunately…for her, Molly's rabbit stage didn't last as much as it should have and she strongly attributed it to the sunny spring lashing on them, making her hormones rebel against male oppression plus the overpowering feeling of solidarity that for some reason she ought to the redhead. Something inside her begged to counter his stand but thankfully her rational side stepped in, right in time; warning her she would lose needed benefits obedience freely gave away.

So, with that in mind, cooled her inner ragging omega and resigned to stay a white fluffy rabbit before gauntly reply.

"It won't happen again."

The charcoal eyed guard frowned not pleased with her weak retort and already maddened by the insubordination her big eyes still shown was loudly advised otherwise by his fellow comrade, Mr. Nosy Commando.

"Give her a break Sarge, she´s probably new." The beefy guard commented from his comfortable spot on the door.

"She´s being here for year and a half, she knows the rules just fine." Sarge argued redirecting his gaze to her.

"Well I did my best, girly." The bearded male let out in a raspy voice which sounded amused and careless. He wasn't going to dirty himself to help a nurse, of course he wasn't, since when any guard in this facility did anything to help other.

Sarge? Something about that nickname ring a bell in Molly's head and giving it a deep thought she found the lamentable truth. Tragically as her entire deck of cards for life, 'Sarge' as they call him was the second-in-command for the troops, guards and any kind of person who claimed to have power over the facility.

Meaning, she was well stuck in the mud.

"It's a small _slip_ , please, let it be." She reduced to plead trying to dodge the sharp hook menacing to pierce her. She could not afford to lose more money desperately needed for Ethan's tuition.

"There are no small slips, not in _here._ " He answered giving her a once over to then peek back through his shoulder at the empty hall. Right there, she stopped feeling the strange sensation around him and positively replaced it with anger.

"Give me your badge."

It sounded polite but it was an unquestionable order and resentful, she handed it over.

"And now, off you go…" he pointed to the corridor, shooing her with one quick hand movement.

Molly released a sighed she didn't know was holding and her chest unclenched letting her breath again, this guy wasn't so bad after all she thought relieved, starting to walk and thanking her sudden strike of luck but like a shooting star in the night sky the beauty of the moment lasted less than a second.

"Where are you going?"

She heard him called her and all hope shattered.

"To my post?"

Molly inquired with a questioning gaze that danced between the two guards; the bearded one was heavily enjoying this while Sarge seemed vastly annoyed.

"Off you go…to see the _Boss._ " He corrected in an acid tone and Molly's face fell at the devastating predicament she has got herself into.

Not Pierce, not Pierce. She internally begged.

"Dr. Zander?" she hoped and they both shook their heads as a negative.

"Gabriela?" she dared vocalized and both guards burst laughing, long and nasty.

"Gabriela!? Really?" the bearded guard mocked letting a puff sound out of his mouth emphasizing his disdain for the head of the nurses. This annoyed Molly out of her mind but she swallowed the rage and resigned to give the answer they wanted to hear.

"Mr. Pierce" she stated.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner, Sarge! What do we have for her?" the bearded guard mocked yet again.

"We have an exclusive trip to 'working on the weekend' with a few stops in 'bath duty' and 'extra shifts' " Sarge spelled in a clever tone dripped with amusement.

"Sounds delightful be sure to enjoy it, doll." The thick brunette guard finished saying while throwing a wink her way.

Molly's cheeks flared up with indignation and unable to manage the anger started cursing as quietly as she could.

"…-Assholes" was the last insult that abandoned her lips while turning around to walk in the right direction. Unfortunately her little bitch span reached their well-trained ears.

"You wanna do this the hard way, fine by me." Sarge still had her badge and waiting for her to face him, passed it through the scanner firing another three red marks worth a week wage. Molly's eyes went round and her jaw clenched with incontrollable fury.

His comrade beheld the Mexican standoff with a full smirk on his bearded face; she was making their morning quite the spectacle. Molly had never felt so outraged in her life. In her defense, she hadn't done anything to deserve that and they were abusing their power.

As always.

Silent tension prevailed between the trio and with a soundly indignation puff, Molly turned around and headed for the elevator ready to vent her anger in the dignified solitude of the metal box.

"That's what I thought…" was the last thing she heard before the doors closed behind her and their mocking laughter erupted in the hall echoing inside her head almost bringing her to a burst of angry tears.

Unable to hold it, she kicked the elevator as it climbed to the top floor. Cursing them and angrily cleaning the renegade tears that spill down her cheeks. She felt humiliated, wronged and so vulnerable.

Fucking idiotic mercenaries! Retaliating against civilians…low man! That was what they were the lowest of males and right now she was heading to meet their king.

Cleaning her face she tried to calm down didn't need any more problems or unjustified punishments; she was going to enter that office and get out of there with her dignity intact.

The doors of the elevator opened and her mouth shaped "O" astonished with the change of environment. She had never climbed so high, her work floors were from one to three and the others were an enigma but this was ridiculous. It almost seemed removed from a Hollywood stage.

The hallway shone with a pearly cream finish and had modern but stylized furniture. It was a large room with long sofas, a green area on the corner and a big skylight that leaded to three adjacent corridors; she already knew which way to go due to it was part of the rules to learn the office of the heads of area for emergency cases.

Finally coming out of her stupefaction, she went toward what she expected to be a bearable punishment. Little did she know those borrow few minutes of sleep in the morning would cost her hours of ill rest later on.


	2. Jackpot

At the end of the left corridor Molly visualized her doomed fate. Two large doors –probably to match his huge ego– welcomed her at the distance and without much encouragement headed that way in slow pitiful strides.

Her hands were sweating and a burning scratch in her stomach set in –probably caused by the intense emotions she felt minutes ago. Reaching the huge doors Molly felt utterly anxious but found the courage to deal with the consequences no matter how unfair they were. Took a deep breath and raised her fist to knock on the door just to miss the wood by seconds due to it opened from the inside reveling yet another perfect specimen of the male race…a tall pristine guy with strong arms stretching his black shirt over his muscled torso, came out and almost ran her over.

She believed his name was Macon due to the fact that according to her fellow co-workers, he was one of the finest guards the facility had to offer and the more persistent fact was that he was always lurking around, looking for a new prey to ambush and take back to his nest.

The first thing that caught her eye was the metallic shine coming from under his shirt over his shoulder and which was in fact his shoulder.

The tall man glanced down at her with a questioning look lingering in his eyes and a swift smirk slowly stole his lips. It was the first time they crossed paths, she knew all too well about his reputation and kept sure to be out of his way at all times. But, now standing so close was unable to play dumb, paralyzed by his mere presence. Molly felt as stupid as the nurses she despised so much.

But pushing those shameful and uncharacteristical considerations out of her system, found her voice again.

"I'm here to see-"

"Me, I hope." He cut her midsentence in a voice made of silk and her cheeks glowed with embarrassment. Now, she was sweating from more parts than just her hands.

Inadvertently, a painful cramp made her tilt her head down and squint her eyes which only served encourage him to continue with his provocative stance.

"Don't worry baby, it's the natural reaction to see me." The tough mercenary flirted, pleased with the pretty little nurse and didn't believe hadn't eyed her on his rounds. He was always attentive to the elusive beauties that work in the facility and this one here...was a jewel.

His mind derailed quickly taking a darker course and little Molly shone as the protagonist of his infamous thoughts. For an instant too vivid, felt far too dominant and possessive like if an invisible thread was pulling him to her. The more he stared the more he wanted to pounce on her petite form, Macon draw his hand up reaching for her soft cheek when the deep voice of his commander in chief brought him back from his ungodly path of thoughts.

"Off with ya, Macon."

Pierce's authoritarian voice boomed from inside the office and his fellow subordinate hesitated for a minute too short before obey. He brushed pass her, lightly leaning down to graze her with his torso, aiming to decipher what was drawing him, so fiercely.

Molly remained motionless as he passed but was very aware of his proximity, being able to feel every fiber of his torso as he lightly rubbed against her. But actually what made her feel uncomfortable was the sniffing sound she heard…¿!was he smelling her?!

If the behavior of the previous guards was exaggerated, this one was genuinely psycho bordering in the primitive.

Once he was on his way Molly was still able to feel his stare glued on her, and it was only until she heard his footsteps fade away when felt free to let out a shaky breath and dared raise her eyes only to be met with Donald Pierce's deep gaze focused intensely on her. His ice blue orbs shone with wicked amusement or that was what she thought for it was gone so fast, she could have imagined it.

All it took was a move from his bionic fingers for her to know she had to step inside and deal with a much underserved punishment.

"Close the door behind ya, Miss Jones."

This was the first time she heard his voice since she had start working there and to her dismay his thick southern accent sent a delicious tremor down her stomach and the way her last name rolled out of his tongue made her feel light-headed.

What the hell was wrong with her?! she scolded herself. Put yourself together, woman! she was not –and never will be– part of the fangirl entourage the crude mercenary owned.She was a nurse who took her job and her patients very seriously, not a horny craving female who was eager to welcomed him and sheath him between her legs, like some of her co-workers did ignoring his atrocious ways in favor of a little attention.

Fuck that!

Epically disregarding the strange –and oddly persistent– reactions of her body; stood upright folding her arms behind her back to wait for him to begin his scold.

After what felt like hours of him blatantly ogling her, finally deigned to speak in a surprising friendly tone.

"What can I do for ya, Miss Jones?"

Molly let her eyes rest on the desk while answering. She wanted to keep his invasive gaze out of her line of sight.

"I´m actually not sure why I'm here…" she half-lied knowing well why she was there but even so, in her mind didn't fit the fact that a fault as small as a delay could have cause this uproar and not just a delay but her first one ever. It was ridiculous. They were ridiculous.

"Is that right?"

Her angry trail of thoughts was interrupted by his deep voice and she glanced up furtively to then low her eyes again. He leaned on his chair, tilting it back to lift his boots on the desk and continued.

"Then lemme be of help and remind yar easily forgetful mind," now his tone shed sweet sarcasm.

"According to Sarge, A.K.A 'the asshole'" he glanced at her with a subtle grin slowly tugging at his lips and found her looking down with a furious blush covering her cheeks and quickly spreading to her neck.

"For your reaction, I see ya remember him fondly." He declared and her blush deepened. She could feel him mocking her even when she couldn't see him. What was the point of averting her stare when he had the ability of intimidating her only with his mere words?!

"He vigorously told me about your little tantrum, _luv._ "

The unplace pet name made her rise her stare and apparently that was what he was expecting by using it, her full and unshared attention on him and it worked better than expected. In his experience nurses were easy to read and easier to scold but there was something genuinely out of place about her and his instinct was telling him to dig deeper.

"It's my first delay ever." Molly stated, opting to ignore the misbehaving accusations he throw at her and kept an argument she could use without feeling defeated.

Donald realized she was certainly scared as any unsubordinated nurse would be but more than that, he expected a shaky apology or a simple promise not to do it again but instead received a counterattack. This little statement had taken out a glimpse of her true self, out of her nurse act and now, he was definitely hooked.

The situation –even in his eyes– was ridiculous but it gave him the perfect excuse to keep her in his office without Gabriela making a big fuss out of it. Something about little Molly was setting red flags everywhere and he wanted to know why… was she a mutant hiding under his nose? Maybe a spy? Human rights agent? Resistance supporter? Which was it? ¿Who was she?

Molly grew awfully anxious while waiting for an answer while he seemed to be lost in his own mind dealing with things more important than her.

She came to the conclusion that she had to be patient to avoid any more trouble but his lack of interest –as she saw it– ended up filling her bruised pride. And, as the guards below already witnessed, her moods were a dangerous coin flipped with the minimum of provocation and being there waiting for him to acknowledge her really did it for her. Her mind heated at an impressive speed and unable to hold back the frustration, she finally boomed.

"This is absurd!" Molly barked between clenched teeth while rolling her eyes, her hands abandoned her back with a vigorous shake and her fists tighten in anger.

She was angry and had had enough of these mercenary and their abuse. Molly felt brave enough to turn the table to her favor and felt ready to claim for justice but she underestimated the whole situation and suddenly something paralyzed her whole act, something she wasn't expecting at all…his gaze.

His friendly approach had morphed into a hard façade that promised pain. Molly felt a cold drop of sweat roll down her back and without think twice corrected her attitude letting out a weak "…Sir" to cool off the thin ice she was standing on. Now, she truly felt in a precarious situation.

"…I'm highly aware of that…" Donald evenly replied and his gaze returned to its initial state. To her luck, he had taken a blind eye to her fit of rage.

Lazily folding his arms over his stomach let her assimilate his words.

That answer was the last thing Molly expected. Why was she there then? Her mind was quickly rolling to the worst… was he going to fire her just for call one of his men asshole!? All was her fault…she knew how much she needed the job and still retaliated against a guard, stupid! stupid! stupid!...Molly cursed herself letting a wave of nausea and a fit of angst take hold of her which she felt desperate to hide under fake serenity.

The last thing she wanted was to burst into tears in front of him. Keep it together, Jones. Don't you dare to cry and give him the pleasure of see you weak. Clamping all her feelings inside slowly manage to calm down.

"With all due respect, _Sir_." she emphasized the 'Sir'. "Why am I here?" Molly dared to ask. Her big eyes drank every expression the peculiar leader made trying to decipher his real intentions.

"Isn't it obvious?...you are a smart girl or at least that's what Gabriela always claims." A cynical gesture took hold of his features lowering the tension from time bomb to firecracker. But, she couldn't quite catch the meaning behind his words and her face mirrored it.

"Nothing? really Molly? Let's start by discarding things that doesn't fit in this scenario, shall we?" he explained letting out a genuine smile for the first time. Deep dimples made an appearance in his cheeks and Molly's insides painfully clench at the boyish smile he displayed so naturally.

For a sporadic second Molly understood the other nurses and their sick obsession for the heartless leader. It was easy to ignore cruel manners in favor of such fitting and overpowering masculinity which made you weak in the knees.

A whisper on the back of her head warned her about something very important she was overlooking but was so fixed in the actual moment she didn't take the time to pay attention.

Donald abandoned his seat making the chair bounce a little with the spontaneous action and went around the desk to stalk her. Every step taken towards her made her want to back away but her pride forced her to stay put.

A step away from her, halted and cracked his neck to then glanced down and cock his head to the side showing her a sideway smirk effectively making her blush on the spot. He knew how his presence affected others –specifically the female population– and he blatantly use it in his favor.

Molly was restless, for some weird reason she wasn't her usual self, something was off. She had been working there for a year and a half and this had never happened to her before. All the nervousness and anxiety…

She admitted there was never such a close encounter since Gabriela was the one who dealt with him but still her body was acting strange.

Why was he affecting her so much?!

Molly's body involuntarily reacted to his proximity by hunching her shoulders, trying to become smaller than she already was. The intimidating wave emanated by him was suffocating her and the way his eyes were fixed on her made her feel like a doe seized by a lion.

"Nice boots, are they of any brand in particular?"

Out of nowhere, he snooped. His sapphire stare never leaving her puzzled hazel orbs.

Unwitting, she clicked together the heels of the boots and glanced down breaking eye contact, unsure of how to answer the odd question. She was on the edge due to the proximity and her brain couldn't form a straight line of thoughts.

She denied with her head as weakly replied.

"I don't know, maybe…these are my sister's."

"Suits ya." He quickly retorted. His sharp gaze still locked on her.

Fearing her body to do something as humiliating as fainting or worse...sigh. Molly took a step back followed by him taking a step forward.

Looking for a quick way out, accumulated as much courage as she could conjure to ask him to step away but her words were beaten by him stepping even closer making the tip of her nose brushed with his shirt.

So close to him smelled the sweet but fresh aroma he emanated and it sent her in a delirious trip which attacked her every sense.

Involuntarily –as her body now seemed to rule itself. Closed her eyes shut to better appreciate him…cooper, forest wood and honey with lemon. It was hypnotic and it made her want to glue her nose and inhale deeply until her lungs exploded.

Another painful cramp attacked her mercilessly and Molly managed to control the ragged breaths threatening to escape her tight lips, and putting herself together at the last moment, backed away.

"Is everything ok, luv?" his words came out tender from his rough mouth and his flesh hand found his way into her hair, swiftly tangling inside her brown mane. Donald pulled out a strand and brought it up to his nose. He sniffed carefully.

Knew something was _off_ and sensed it the moment she stepped inside his office. Macon, did too and his fellow Reavers down below, did too; Sarge, his second in command, usually controlled and neat wasn't exactly the kind of guy who gets exalted with so little provocation and on the phone sounded at a brink of a nerve attack. So, obviously the girl had something special, something out of the ordinary that was driving his troops crazy.

And, he suspected he knew what it was but needed to collect more data just to be sure.

His refined sense of smell detected something extra; first, he thought she might be dangerous, a mutant hiding at plain sight was what ring the louder bell but the idea left his mind the more she spoke, quivering words weren't the signature mark of a nefarious mutant or a spy…so, he pushed her buttons to lurked deeper and her tight close eyes and self-muted moans finally betrayed her.

"You still with me, Molly?" the way her name drawled out in that husky tone shoot right between her legs, full of pleasant promises and a wave of warm slick drenched her underwear swelling her sex enticingly, saturating the air around them.

The air change and now he was certain of what he thought a rumor.

A drop of sweat slipped between her breast reaching her navel and the simple action felt marvelous. That was when it hit her, ¡Oh no! that was what was happening..

How did she miss the signs?! Her mind fired up an alarm. The painful cramps, the alluring lust, the fucking intense sense of smell… _her_ mistake and big mistake it was.

In the rush to get to work, she had forgotten to take her heat suppressants and her hormones were acting freely on her omega brain. She was about to enter into rut in the middle of the office…her worst nightmare was about to come true and it was her own fault, how did she passed that over!?

There was still time but only if she acted fast. At least, this explained the closeness between them and the sniffing from the previous guard and the proximity of the first guard. Thankfully, she could now stop scolding and hating herself for acting so strange around _him_.

He screamed dominant _Alpha_ from every fiber of his body.

Molly silently prayed for him to continue to ignore her hormonal statement. Quickly apologized and got ready to flee preferring to deal with the consequences of a worse punishment than to be discovered in broad daylight in front of a powerful Alpha.

But her flight was frustrated by his cold metal grip on her forearm pulling her back in place. Her back adhered to his hard chest like the matching piece of a puzzle and felt him sank his nose in her brown mane to then take a solid sniff. Her enticing scent saturated him to the point of ecstasy and the blue on his eyes was devoured by his growing pupils as he growled, deep and low, sending a frantic shiver down her spine making her sex involuntarily react and swell to the point of pain.

Molly's ragged breath finally abandoned her parted lips and shutting her eyes prayed for a way out. But she could not glimpse one, she has presented herself as an omega and he has acknowledged her, there was no turning back from there.

"Omega."

He labeled in a guttural tone close to a snarl but deeper and her body tremble against his, letting him know how right he was.

"Sweet, sweet Omega…" he chanted against her ear bathing her lobe with his hot breath. He started nibbled at her earlobe and out of her control her body pressed against his letting a gentle sway set a delirious slow rhythm between them.

Molly felt his cold metal hand slide up her inner thigh and lift her skirt unceremoniously, the rude act broke the trance and let a windy air of reason held down the vaporous and sensual desire to mate, enabling her to fight her instincts.

Her ragged breath normalized a little and her face burnt with embarrassment at the way she let him ravage her so freely.

"No, stop, please." She begged between suffocated moans.

"Why should I?"

"You're wrong about me. It's the spring...m-makes the entire women hormonal. I'm a Beta."

Molly shamelessly lied; spilling out the first excuse that came to mind but her words coming out between broken moans wasn't helping her cause. He wasn't stopping and every time she unplugged one of his hands from her skin, other took its place. Squeezing and caressing as if trying to set her on fire. Even when she tried to pull completely away from his hold, he pulled away with her not letting their hips disengage.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Donald chanted. "You can't hide your essence from me…you are about to enter into estrous cycle, luv." He gently lifted her chin up to bury his head in the crook of her neck and started shaping it with feathery kisses. His golden hair fell on her face due to the position and her pride refused to acknowledge it felt better than silk over her skin.

"…And, I'm going to be the one to help you break it properly, little one." He circled her tender neck with his calloused fingers and squeezed hard enough to send the message.

 _Mine._

Molly fell in denial fighting back the tears from spilling out of her eyes at his words full of promises her inner omega longed for but she found utterly repugnant.

Fucking Omega state! So easily broken by a good smelling Alpha. She constantly cursed herself in the back of her mind.

Her whines grew in sound and pity. She was in distress…so, he change the tune making his growl morphed into a soft purred to soothe the wounded Omega in his arms. This wasn't his first omega but the overpowering scent she possessed told him she would be his last.

"Shhh…calm down, mah sweet." His soft voice was like velvet caressing her stressed mind.

"'M going to tend to all yar needs…even the ones you ignore," he promised and started to rock her gently in his arms. Soothing her with his melodic purr rumbling through his chest directly into her shaky frame, sending a pleasurable vibration down her core, making her feel safe. "And, when you're ready we will pair-bond, sweet Molly." After lots of purring, she finally yielded.

Donald analyzed her and when her brow smoothed and her face reflected only harmony judged her ready for the next step.

Easy as if carrying a child, lifted her petite body from the ground and placed her gently over his shoulder.

He needed to be smooth if didn't want to undo the drowsy fog in which he had place her. He started walking to his desk in light measured strides when a reflex move from Molly catapulted her knee into the mouth of his stomach taking his air out. Donald lightly bent down at the unsuspected motion and trying to hold Molly, grabbed her from the bottom delivering in the sudden act, a hard spank against her naked skin. The hard slap on her skin brought Molly out of the daze and her senses emerged alarmed and ready to fight him. She started launching punches and kicks at his chest and back, struggling to break free but it was like hitting steel.

Screams and curses erupted from her as blood out of a wound and he seemed almost amused. Every step took felt like a defeat to Molly, she wasn't able to stop him and despair was beginning to break her. She felt lost to be used as a flesh sex doll.

If she let this happen, he would claim her as his, alpha and Omega. A force pair-bond with an Alpha who only seek to claim not to love, she would be just other marred scar on his skin…one with him, forever.

No! No! No!…this could not be happening, so many years being extremely careful. All the money spent on suppressant drugs will go to waste. Reality was a bitch and she felt like crying while being carried on the shoulder of a man who only knew by sight…waiting to be fertilized and possessed to his liking. Like a caveman bringing his prey to the cave. She hated the Alphas so much…abusive despicable, they were.

Donald glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and shook his head at her foolish fighting display. He was just doing what was natural and she was being irrational. In time everything will fall in place, he thought as he got rid of all the things on top of his desk and ignoring her protests took off his coat and covered the cold surface, to then –as gently as she allowed him– deposit her on top. Molly fell unceremoniously on the hard wood and he only shrugged his shoulders letting out what sounded like an apology but she couldn't be too sure for it was quite pitiful.

"It was your own fault." He easily stated, and Molly threw him a hateful stare to then rub her lower back. Donald's eyes steadied on her and a cocky smile slowly curled his lips.

"I definitely like what I'm seeing."

Molly did not liked one bit, the way he was ogling her. Finding out her skirt had rolled over her thighs and her legs were exposed due to the nasty fall. She did her best to cover from his intense gaze and while trying to lower her skirt her hand brushed her panties and her eyes rounded at how soaked they were. She felt herself blush and could almost feel his smirk grow wider.

"That's about right, luv. Guess who's ready for a little fucking." He intoned in a raspy but certainly cocky tune, knowing exactly what was on her mind.

Pierce was more than aware of what she needed and he could easily –if not, extensively– provide. The sight of her so ready for him only served to send a pang of pain down his crotch forcing him to try his luck by making a move to test the waters. Donald aimed to graze her leg, being welcomed by her furious bared fangs in a menacing way. Her more primitive instincts taking hold of her.

"If you touch me, I'll scream!" She threatened.

A lopped side grin curved his lips and he let out a humorless laugh. Her threats were like silly jokes to him and she knew it, she had already heard the muffled cries of the poor children and adolescents this beast tortured in the name of science on a daily basis and neither the police nor anyone else had come to aid them. And, as divine punishment, she felt deserving of everything about to happen to her, for not doing something to help those poor souls and only profit from their pain.

Shame on you, Molly. For shame.

While Molly enrolled in a guilt trip, Donald scanned her with his ice blue stare, adopted a relaxed posture putting his hands inside his pockets just to give the delusion of calm and waited. He was not an animal and least of all, a brute, he had self-control and had it well trained. Being an alpha on this era wasn't a piece of cake.

From the moment he smell her knew was his and nothing would change his mind...not even her liberal ridiculous ideas. Omegas were scarce and out of the sudden, one arrived at his door. It would be stupid to deny such strike of luck.

And he wasn't known for being a stupid man.

On the other hand, her reaction was extremely natural with all the new rights for omegas making them feel undignified just by an innocent wink. Society had turned alphas into the number one enemy. Wrongly misunderstanding their natural need to protect and unify, and twisting it into abuse and domination. There was no doubt why they were seen as the enemy, nobody wants to be subdued, and nobody _was_. It was just a misunderstanding in the natural order.

As he saw it, was just a whim.

Sweet tender Molly needed to understand her place, she will submit in one way or another and he will claim her as his. Period. That was how nature worked.

Try to fight it was like try to breath water…plain stupid.

Pierce licked his dry lips and let his mind fly. For now on, her only obligation would be to tend to him…and him to her, of course.

Self-confident and aware of her weak and promptly breakable state of mind dared to reply in a deep unquestionable playful baritone.

"Yes, ya´ll scream but let's not go there just yet."

Grinning at her finally turned around, hands still inside his pockets and strode away giving her space to feel safe.

Immediately, Molly rolled off the desk and crouched on the opposite side from where he was, not losing sight of him, started searching among the things he discarded from his desk looking for a weapon and had to settle with a letter opener as the closest option. Hid it between the folds of her uniform and readied her mind to use it as a last stance.

Molly didn't feel ready to kill a person, not even in self-defense. Guilt would eat her alive but was certainly ready to wound him in the worst case scenario. She knew she had to be strong and give her best to escape the horrible chances ahead of her, but killing…killing was so out of her comfort area it was almost invisible for her to pond on the idea.

A metallic 'click' sound echoed in the quiet room making her peek her head out from behind the desk and her eyes widen with worry, and lips pursed onto noticing he had locked them inside the office and set the key in an upper shelf, out of her reach.

Damn it!

A foreign sense of anger mixed with dread crept inside her chest blaming her for getting into this mess but the worst feeling of all, the feeling that was really killing her and making her feel ashamed, was the hint of excitement that ran through her body every time she eyed him.

It was like if his body was calling her. His strong torso and thick thighs were now tattooed in her mind, the way his uniform framed his body was almost erotic and his rough feline features weren't helping at all. The heat irradiated by her skin was suffocating and the sinful smell he casted was slowly shredding away the will to resist the urge, to let him do his job. Her hormones were having a pool party inside her mind. And, she felt like an outsider in her own body.

Pestering her mind for go that path, set herself to stay focus…she has to try her best and use the training Lori helped her developed over the years in case this exact circumstance occurred. Analyze, develop and engage was Lori's mantra during her lessons and she could almost swear her conscience sometimes had Lori's voice but nevertheless she set to analyze her options. Her heat cycle was upon her, the scent in the air was a clear sign but she was still her own, although time was against her.

She feared the fact that once the cycle started and set a pace, none training and none drug could prevent her hormones to rule and in that shameful circumstance, she'll lose control and beg him to breed her, something she wouldn't be able to live with. It was the last thing she wished for.

Maybe, just maybe she could reason with him. It was a far option but the _maybe's_ were the only options, she had left.

Be smart! She thought, he is as affected as you by his primitive instincts, fool him. Make him crave for more than just the knot, promise him compliance and submission and when he lowers his guard, you knock him out and escape. Her optimistic spirit was hard to let down, so…she started her weak attempt of a plan.

Using the sweetest and most melodic tone she could cast, began her last attempt for freedom.

"Mr. Pierce.." she called and was eagerly ignored by him. He was too occupied arranging fabrics in different places where he wanted to fuck her, so she tried again louder and sweeter.

"Donald."

The mention of his name stopped him cold, making his head craned in her direction.

Attack his sense of leadership and rightness, she cleverly planned.

"Mr. Pierce, we work together and it's extremely unprofessional what is happening-" the corner of his mouth quirked up, amusement bordering mockery menacing to blurt out of him in waves and she hasten to change her tactic. Apparently, he didn't have the usual parameters a leader should.

"W- What I really mean is, this place isn't appropriate to make the pair-bond…" heat bloomed across her cheeks and choking down her pride, she forced herself to continue.

"A more appropriate place would be your _bed._ "

He slightly gaped at her sudden change but easily recover narrowing his eyes to then display a satisfied smile, she wrongly interpreted as success.

Guessing her intentions, decided to play along to appease her foolish hopes. He gave a subtle sniff and detected the air saturated with hormones, he just needed to be patient and she'll end up asking and squirming on the floor for sweet release.

This plight _here_ …was a good warm up before the main event.

So, he bit.

"I'm listening…" his accent was intentionally deeper and huskier and her knees took the hit. Shivers running up and down making her less than comfortable.

"I really want to do it the right way...in a comfortable place to nest privately and uninterrupted…maybe, a place like your bedroom," doing her best to sound resolute, she slip over his chair taking a seat on the edge to then start combing her hair with her fingers and braid it, desperate to send a 'composed and ok with the whole situation ' picture.

At first, she thought it wasn't working due to the way he was looking at her, indifferent and cold, but after some tense minutes finally spoke.

"You know…I think ya are absolutely right."

He mirthfully granted stretching his shoulders and mirroring her position, took a sit on the couch across from his desk and lifted his boots on the edge of the small table in front.

Molly felt like cheering but instead kept a poker face for her act to work. She mistakenly felt in control and worst, at advantage. He was baiting her with all the signs she wanted to see, Pierce actually seemed less possessive and more entertained at peaking at his metal hand than her and that made her think, that her hours and hours of training were giving fruits.

Lori will be so proud of her, she thought happily.

While Molly daydreamed; Donald sided glance at her and seeing her joy decided to counterattack just to bring more sparks into their crafty exchange. His fingers started drumming on the empty spot next to him, motioning for her to come closer. Molly's hesitance almost made him smile but instead, added sweeter bait.

"C'mere Molls, let's talk this out."

He seemed genuinely open to talk and if so, she should be going to his side as quick as possible before he changed his mind. Molly set to go when the counterpart of that idea invaded her mind...what if he's pretending? And he just wants you to come close to finish what your stupid mating cycle started?

Donald spied her from his spot with attentive eyes. Crossed one leg over the other to look as harmless as possible and witnessed how she was about to fall into his little ruse... _so close_ , but something rooted her in place. She looked doubtful and he loved every minute of it.

Molly was taking too long, and even when he considered himself a patient man, hated to feel bored. So, he added more wood to the fire. Being was well aware this was just the anteroom for the main function, and already knowing himself the winner. Didn't matter what he said, she was already _his_. He was going to press all her buttons just for fun.

"I won't bite…at least not yet," a toothy grin grazed his face and she wisely opted to stay put.

"I'm comfortable here, thanks." She objected politely, playing with her braid.

"Aww but I insist, if we are gonna _mate_ we ought to know each other, don't we?"

The way the word 'mate' came out if his mouth made her feel filthy, not as the sacred act it should be but as a consummation of his manhood over the rest. Bonding and nesting was a sacred ritual supposedly drenched of love and passion, not a game, not a farce; he wasn't worth to be called Alpha if he didn't understand that.

Donald toothy grin morphed into a cheeky one just as he caressed the empty spot next to him, tapping it gently with his fingers.

Molly's unsettledness was palpable; her gaze darted from him to the rest of the room, measuring the consequences of closing the distance by mere choice. She wasn't sure, not like in the beginning…when she thought she control the exchange between them, now wasn't so sure, was he really falling into her trap or was she falling into his?

His darkened sapphire eyes met her hazel ones and she averted her gaze away, revolted.

Out of nowhere, his mouth curved up into a nasty snarl and his relaxed posture changed abruptly. Molly glimpsed something dangerous lurking behind his 'civilized' intentions and pointedly denied her head for him to understand where they stood.

He did _**not**_ like it one bit.

She wasn't allowed to deny him anything and least of all his natural right to own her; changing his mind again, turned back on his primal alpha maximum volume just for her to truly understand _where they stood._

"I'm not gonna ask twice, doll." His threat came out in a low menacing growl and the seriousness flaunted send cold shivers down her spine.

Molly nervously nibbled at her bottom lip, realizing the awful trued. He wasn't falling into her trap, he was setting himself to do whatever he wanted and was only offering her crumbs of hope to keep her appeased until her heat fully burst.

Actually, her only real choice was…you want it the hard way or the easy way _._


	3. Instincts

His combat boots landed on the floor with a quiet but convincing thud as a warning for her to comply and when she didn't get the message, set himself the task of teach her the rightful place she stubbornly refused to accept.

It was going to take more than he thought. Somewhere between scared and angry, she made a choice and according to her, was the right choice and although wasn't the most rational or the least painful, was the only choice which would allow her to see her reflection in the mirror without feeling devastatingly ashamed.

Her inner voice demanded and screamed _…_ Fight dammit! If you don't fight today, tomorrow other omega will asked why you muffled your screams, why you didn't raised your voice. Do it for Lili, sweet innocent Lili…your poor niece, who inherit your Omega curse. At least, just this once…Be _brave_.

And, here she stood fighting against not only him but her own nature like she's been doing her whole life but these time danger was real and her fears were personified by someone and not just silly thoughts of what could be, but a certainty chaining her to doom.

Donald studied her face, specifically her eyes and was pleasantly surprise when found a determine stare set there. He loved a good match.

"Unfortunately for ya, I always honor my threats."

Pierce did not give her time to react when easily leaped the big desk and landed right in front of her in an inhuman feline speed motion.

Her mouth open agape with shock at his unreal speed. Molly knew him being a mercenary –the all supreme Reaver leader– which meant that at some point he was a soldier, but this was ridiculous. No man could be this fast, this accurate…maybe she was being too generous by calling him a man, he was more machine than man, more soldier than civilian.

Trained and dehumanized to obviate the collateral effects that any conflict inflicted so accurately on the soul. Not all returning soldiers were heroes, probably none were and maybe that was the only reason why they came back from the horror of war.

Unfit and tainted.

Her father went to war too and she couldn't help but wondered which kind of man would have return if he had return at all, and more often than so, she choose not to answer that question.

Cold metal fingers gently hooked under her chin to aid her shut her gaping mouth, his cold metal touch made her shudder. Molly snapped her chin away from his grasp and glared, a nasty glare than instead of warned him of her displeasure, alerted him of his effect on her.

"Don't touch me." She unpleasantly mumbled. Such an untrue statement only accomplished to put a smug smirk on his face.

Disregarding her entirely, for he actually was more interested in her delicate and feminine features to give too much mind to her irreverent stance. Those lovely cherry lips were getting on his nerves, and his imagination played with the odds, feeling a delicious twinge run down his crotch at the anticipation.

Predatorily bending over, Donald smoothly vocalized.

"I can be very generous if I want to, luv. Sweeter than fucking honey and a thousand times better than any man you have ever been with-"

"I've never been with a man-" Molly let out and fast as a thunder, cut herself midsentence.

The confession of one of her biggest secrets just left her mouth without her permission and it was too late to take it back.

Donald self-muted, unprepared for that knowledge. Not a gasp, not a sound escaped their mouths for a short instant until his lips quirked and questioning eyebrows rose with an unexpected possessive vibe recently seeded inside him. If before he hadn't completely decided the end of the evening, this had sealed her fate with a distinctive seal of approval.

Holly fuck, wasn't this providential!? Someone above must really like his work.

In a short period of time his features drastically change, passing from surprise to mockery, briefly landing in excitement and yearning, to finally settle in amused eagerness. Donald shook his head coming out of his daze and she kept her gaze in her lap, clenching and unclenching her fists, embarrassment painting her face.

"Not that is of your business." She finally mumbled between clenched teeth and a tight jaw. Genuinely annoyed at her stupid brain.

Her sweet voice full of contain ire, dragged him out of his vivid imagination. Her frame spoke miles of how ashamed and angry she felt and he glimpsed a huge opportunity to lean the balance to his favor.

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin." He chirped, aiming to sooth her but instead his rough accent made it sound more sarcastic than reassuring, adding logs to the growing fire.

The Reaver leader lowered his hand and Molly thought he was trying to touch her. Scooting away by pushing the chair back, could see how he actually reached for the middle drawer of his desk and opening it, took out a toothpick to place it on his lips and stare down at her.

"…I never said there was something wrong," Molly added as she glared at him. Her jaw was going to hurt, he thought amused. She was so tense that he could define the delicate silhouette of her face at a sharp angle.

"Then, why so abashed?" he noted, leaning on his desk as folding his arms over his chest. His biceps thicken with the small tension and Molly hurry to drift her gaze away.

"Because!-" she heatedly shouted standing up from the chair, barely reached his chest level with her eyes but even then her aggressive stance remained. Highly unimpressed, the tough mercenary was unfazed by her precarious rampant stance. Pierce smoothly cocked his head to the side while playing with the thin wood between his teeth.

Wiggling his eyebrows prompting her to continue, her breath stir and her cheeks reddened spreading to her neck.

"It's private! This is the first time we speak since-...ever!… i don't know you…" she emphasized every word with unbreakable determination but at the end of her sentence, shame overcome her and she finished her strong statement in a weak whisper. Realizing how lost she really was, and how grim was her luck.

"And, whose fault is that?" he honestly answered. Lifting one incriminatory eyebrow at her.

"Not mine, you brute." She whined, making him grinned at her miff. "What the hell did you expected? You groped me like an animal in heat-" she went on, half-yelling at him.

"You were in heat." Donald calmly replied. And, sniffing the air around her, he added. "-You are still in heat."

"This" he fanned his hand between them several times to make his point. "Is me being a gentleman."

Molly's sheepishness evaporated at his crude comment. "Oh! Should I thank you for not mounting me against the wall and not to mention, _against my will_ like a fucking beast?!" she finally snapped, feeling positively outraged.

The man in question side glanced at her, reflecting genuine affirmation in his blue orbs. "Mighty sure ya should, darlin'."

"You are unbelievable cynic." She deadpanned. "I have rights, you know! If you had done it… it would have being _rape_ \- …something that does not stray far from your nature, I bet," she poisonous spatted aiming for a punch beneath the belt.

"Rape?!" he barked a mean chuckle. "Get over yourself, babe." Pierce mocked letting out a long nasty laugh. "Nah, more like public service" he explained, still sniggering and Molly's brows knitted in irritation.

"Look at how mad you are, sugah. I have stepped on rattlesnakes and lemme tell you, its reaction is less poisonous than yours right now," he affirmed as he poked her forehead with playful metal bumps.

"Being a virgin doesn't make ya dumb…does it?" he pointedly stared at her and she refused to show any reaction. Her poker face almost betrayed her when in a swift motion he moved inches closer, letting his frame bump with her shoulder in an innocent way, to then continue.

"I can smell it, remember?" he smoothly replied, tapping his nose lightly. "You didn't let yar cycle set in correctly and now you're uncomfortable and raging," she was about to interrupt but he lifted his hand, halting her. "That doesn't mean it's over, it means it's coming back with full force and twice as nasty…only, not red flags to warned you this time."

He leaned into her private space and beamed.

"Yar going straight for the begging, sweets."

It only took a moment from Molly's to realize where she was standing, wrath slowly dispelled into worry after his words fully settled in, carrying a truthful statement; her mother made sure to explain it to her more than once in her teen days and part of her adulthood, being that the exact reason why she was always so careful with her cycles and the pills. She had never interrupted a cycle about to begin and now, she was adrift in the unknown with an Alpha that seemed to know more about her body than herself.

Her mind grew restless with every passing minute, the realization turning her into a quivering mess. Her hands found their way to her mouth, covering it as she dived down over the armchair letting her body shrugged into a ball; Molly let her hazel eyes fixed in an invisible point in front of her to then start mumbling erratically.

"What am I going to do? what am I going to do? This place is swirling with alphas.." she kept whispering to herself in the verge of a panic attack.

"Your awfully right, little one." Donald confirmed while nodding his head to emphasize her doom. Closed the distance and crouched in front of her, letting his hands rest in the armrest of the chair to cage her inside.

"Out there are about two hundred aggressive alphas-" he estimated, deliberately exaggerating. His lips created an inverse smile while pretending to think. "Alphas, that are going to smell ya like bloodhounds the second ya step out of this office," his tone was low with warning and she tremble, knowing he wasn't wrong.

She was irremediably trapped inside a nightmare.

"They're gonna go into rut automatically and I'll be unable to stop them," he let out a low whistled and lightly denied with his head. "...surely, they'll break a little thing like you." Just as Donald finished his sinister speech, grabbed a strand of her brown hair to play with it between his fingers enjoying the silky sensation.

Curling her body tighter into the chair, Molly hid her face behind her brown mane and the sobbing started, fear taking hold of her. Molly had never felt so baffled in her life; she wanted to run home and cry in Lori's lap –kind Lori who always knew what to say to make her feel better. Instead, she was trapped in the office of a man who lived on by his reputation as a devil.

Gabriela was so right about him.

There was no mercy inside this man. He was the purest exemplar this world had to offer…mean, despot and utterly indifferent. She was trembling like a leaf, hunched against the chair like a caged animal and he seemed unfazed. She dared said he even looked a little bored.

But if she could read his mind as he easily read hers, she wouldn't be so grim.

Being skeptically honest, this wasn't his primal way of doing things, having to resort to blackmail and manipulation was part of his job, sure it was. But this exact situation wasn't a job, it was far from it, actually it was a life changer. One he believed lost for the likes of him. So, in that careless spirit and justified nature, the end justified the means.

Another alpha would have wonder why he was taking so much trouble to convince her when he could own her right there on the cold floor and give a quick end to the silly charade.

But out of all character excuses he could come up with, the blatant trued was he wanted a dominant knot. Once you made the pair-bond it was forever and the decision was as important to the omega as it was to the alpha; it was difficult to find the right match but once you found it, it was worth it.

He blindly trusted his enhanced instincts and knew, the willing the omega the stronger the bond, once the pair-bond was made he could go back to his usual self, unfortunately for him right now was crucial to woo her to have total control of her later on.

With that in mind, he was willing to be what she needed to achieve his so desire everlasting pair-bond.

Patience wins the race.

His Alpha state set in, protective and soothing in the presence of an omega in distress. His broad chest emitted a soothing purr to relieve her and the tears falling down her cheeks eventually halted and that familiar smell gave her away, Pierce was able to sniff sweet victory.

She was fully entering into cycle and he was more than ready to tend to her.

The scent in the air grew murkier than ever and her warm body emanated a luscious aroma like a flower ready to be pollinated. The naïve nurse trembled when his manly scent hit her again amplified to the tenth power and her eyes rolled back into her skull, overwhelmed.

He kept purring –that asphyxiating and soothing vibration penetrated and destroyed her will– and she weakly moaned curling her toes at the promise of fulfillment.

Her insides were on fire; slick gathered between her legs moistening her underwear and her sex violently pulsated just by the mere fact of having him close.

She scratched the wood under her nails, squeezing her hands tightly in a fail attempt to keep a straight mind but everything went to shit the moment he growled. A deep animalistic growled which made her muscles clenched so hard, she released a painful whine that bend her body forcing her to seek balance by leaning on him, Molly grabbed his broad shoulders looking for some stability, dug her fingers into his warm skin until the pain turned into need.

Sweating and panting made one last attempt to stay away but it was too late, she didn't want to, not anymore. The only logic remaining on her skull was for him to enter her and made the so desired knot, finally ending her calvary. Every part of her being was shouting that he should be caressing her and easing her itch.

An itch he created and now he was responsible for! Do you job, Alpha!

A wolfish grin spread over his features at the sight before him, she was desperate for his touch and craved to be filled with his seed, his patient effort had done the trick.

Burying her nose in his solid chest sniffed several times, seizing the intoxicating aroma he possessed. Erratically rubbing against every bare flesh she could find in her way.

Answering her not so silent prayers, he circled her legs around his torso and cuddled her in his arms carrying her towards the large coach, eager to tend to her. The couch in the middle of his office will do. He dived in the soft cushions, cozily laying down and placed her over his lap straddling him while restricting her eager exploration with his strong grip around her slim waist.

He wanted to set the rhythm but first wanted to deprive her of every single stupid "right" this society wrongly set in her young and naive mind.

Omegas acting as betas for 'safety', hiding and going through their heat cycles in seclusion instead of submitting to an Alpha to break them?! It was utterly ridiculous! Even offensive and this little kitten squirming for milk on his lap, was all this time in front of him hiding in plain sight, laughing at him while deprived him of his right as alpha…he'll teach her the true ways of nature, he will show her how wrong she was at choosing a path of celibacy. How daring of her part with so few Omegas left.

She was definitely in for a wild bond.

Desperate for the lack of friction between their bodies, Molly begin a forceful dance with her hips, smearing her needy area against the zipper of his trousers hoping to plump his lust , her body craved to nest more than ever and he was obnoxiously calmed and composed. Only a soft grin adorning his lips and half-open lids spying with sick amusement.

So irritating, do your job stupid Alpha. Her inner Omega screamed.

Sober Molly was off the picture and Omega Molly was on and to which it respects, she won't be denied of her claim. She snarled at him as a warning and he let out a deep chuckled ignoring her request.

If he refused to interact and deliver, she would take what she needed without his help; if that's how you want to play, let me tell you that I've played this game alone more times than you and I always win she thought highly annoyed.

She felt dissatisfied and wronged.

Molly set pressure on her motions and speed up the rhythm from sensual to wild in matter of seconds, slowly the outline of his cock began to protrude challenging his trousers and unintentionally, helping her goal, sweet release was almost for the grabbing.

She let out a throaty moan and speeded up, she was so close.

Molly rested her hands on his abdomen feeling his toned abs over the fabric and slid her naughty hands under the bothersome shirt stroking the little path of hair on his lower belly which got lost under his pants. Her naïve but eager touch sent shivers down his spine, Donald squeezed his hands around her giving her the hint she was looking for to lean and change the angle, closing her eyes to fully concentrate on her task. Wrongly believing she had control over him, he let her rule under false authority.

While hunting for the right moment, skimmed her face with attentive eyes and when she bit her lower lip –sign of nirvana closing by– like fireworks warning him of her near success, he wickedly lifted her from his crotch denying her release.

Not even breaking a sweat, Donald held her in the air millimeters away from him denying her more rub. Molly growled and cursed, scratching his arms demanding for him to put her down. But her cried landed on deaf ears. Once her growing orgasm vanished and turned into frustration, leaving her at the brink of angry tears, he gently put her down and rewarded her with a cynical grin which drove her mad.

Her cheeks flared with anger and her eyes swamped in angry tears, she had had enough. She wasn't his fucking toy.

"Useless male!" Molly barked and the mercenary under her merely stare.

Hastily, she lowered her left leg from the couch using it as anchor to aid her to pull her body away from him as fast as possible. But not even using all her strength made him flinch, kept his iron hold in her waist rooting her in place without even blinking. She pulled and rustled and eventually, sick of him started to screamed bloody murder.

"Let go! You stupid asshole! Fucking let go!" but he didn't.

"What do you want from me?! First you make promises and then you break them…you are bullshit! I don't want you to be my mate!" her throat felt raw once she finished her tantrum. And, as soon as it ended the purring echoed in the room once more soothing her wounded pride and swollen body.

"Please…stop, just stop." Molly whimpered in a broken tone, a rogue tear slipped down her chin followed by other and then other.

She was confused, he made her feel stupid; perhaps she had misinterpreted all the signals? Did he found her unworthy? Did she lack something? Her sad eyes showed how desperate was for coherence.

He tenderly wiped her tears in his rough palm and a sober grin crept on his face telling her how much of a bastard he was.

Plus, everything she needed to know.

 _Submission_.

That was his demand in exchange for his compliance, irrevocable and freely offered submission.

The little nurse felt utterly abashed when her body mechanically presented to him, all pride and common sense, forgotten. Out of strength and at the edge of insanity, she blatantly yielded without thinking twice. Instincts were instincts after all.


	4. Hand in Hand

Shame stopped being an issue when she made peace with her mind. The exact moment her torso bent down, crossing her hands in front of her chest and bowed her head in a submissive stance, she signed her contract with the devil. Offering her soul in exchange for his attention.

Pierce's chest swelled with pride as a pang of power feed his ego.

"Tell me what do you want and I'll do it…" she conceded defeat letting her body fall over his warm rumbling chest seeking for comfort.

Enough was enough and suffering like that wasn't worth it.

Her words worked like a spell breaking a curse and he finally complied. Kneading her face in his calloused palm, straighten her up trailing his fingers down her chin in slow caressing circles. He traveled his feathery touch towards her thin neck pinching away the tension knots off her shoulders making her arch her chest while smearing against his hand to create more contact, and just as fast she was clay on his hands.

"Atta girl, those magic words ya just spelled and everything attached to them is what i wanted…" he smoothly replied in a hoarse tone, igniting fire inside her womb.

Ugh! How she missed his husky voice.

"I'll make you remembered them once estrous is gone, darlin'" and without warning Pierce joined their lips together. The kiss was almost unbearably sweet and tender with sparks of desire quickly setting the pace, his tongue danced over her lips asking permission to enter and she instantly, granted.

His eager tongue explored every corner and the lascivious way he moved inside her wet cavity left her breathless, Molly separated to recover her breath and he took advantage drawing her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling at it with soft bites sending pleasant spasms down her legs.

Small crinkles formed at the corner of his eyes when her groans went up in volume, all this sensations just for a little foreplay. She was definitely a virgin.

Donald trailed his cold metal hand down her side reaching for the skirt of her nurse uniform and playfully, tugged at it.

"This is in the way, Molly."

He informed in a deep sensual baritone which created goosebumps all over her skin. His beautiful blue eyes unleashed unbridle passion and need inside her.

He was so right, the clothes were in the way detaining –the so craved– skin to skin contact. She nodded once and before setting on the task, Donald pecked her nose with a soft kiss and lay down on the cushions, bending his arms behind his head to enjoy the show.

His eyes gleamed with anticipation. The uniforms the facility provided were awfully shapeless and made it hard to marvel on the fine feminine silhouette when you couldn't define at all. So, it was like opening a mystery box.

Molly freed her freckled shoulders first sliding the uniform down to show her generous cleavage and when the buttons stopped the fluid motion, started unbuttoning precise and deliberately slow every piece of plastic to entice him more.

Strangely, all her thoughts were aimed to gain his approval. That's how these nasty things worked; she was trapped inside her hormonal head until he released her by mating.

Her baby pink bra pop out and with it an erratic metallic sound echoed all over the room. Her half-lids opened wide when he pick up the mystery object and a profuse blush spread through her neck at the sight of the artefact he held in his hand. It was the letter opener she was going to use to stab him.

Donald calmly sent her a questioning look she refused to acknowledge. And, highly amused replied.

"Those are some slick little hands ya got there, hun." His joyful tone relieved Molly putting a shy smile on her face.

Using the letter opener, the fierce blonde neared her exposed cleavage and without hurting her skin, slid it between the bra holder imprinting a little force. It ripped the fabric apart from the middle and her shapely round breast fell free and out of her uniform exposing her to his thirsty eyes.

Her face turned crimson at the suddenness of the act and she hurried to cover from his intense gaze but he easily stopped her before she could. Donald's chest heaved and felt his body grow hot in matter of seconds. His self-control disappeared with her –well hidden– ample bosom.

As if she was the metal and he the magnet, his hand launched to cup a feel and her breast filled his big hand so perfectly it sent an intense spam down his crotch.

Perfect fit! I´ll be damn. He possessively thought.

Meanwhile, Molly squirmed and gasped under his delicate squeeze until he couldn't take it anymore. In lightning speed moves, he straightened and plunged her nipple inside his wet mouth pressing it between his teeth, fogging her already overstimulated brain and brusquely got rid of the rest of her uniform leaving her only in underwear and boots.

He felt his self-control slip though his fingers like sand and a deep growl escaped his throat reaching for her swollen sex and finding the annoying panties in his way, he used his bionic hand to rip them apart making her let out a surprised shriek at the rough action against her soft skin.

Now, she was completely naked over his lap and he was still fully clothed.

He was losing it faster than anticipated. His methodic moves were being nullified by her innocent moans and inexpert touches almost drawing his mind into a state of desperate need he had never experience before with any other female, for the first time in a long time he felt vulnerable and it angered him. Not used to lose control so easily.

Donald played with her other nipple imprinting more force than he intended and she let out a high pitched groan. The grown man ceased his rough ministrations trying to cool his mind and slowly began to trail his tongue over the sensitive nub until her body relaxed against his once more.

Driven by this new sensation and encouraged by her pleasurable moans let his metal hand slip inside her sacred flesh, unexplored territory…first a cold finger explore how sensitive she was by caressing her lips in slow circles and her avid moans encourage him to slip a finger inside of her making her scream at the suddenness of the act.

She started quivering and her semi-opened lips mumbled incoherent words; for an instant, he thought he overstepped his welcome and halted his moves altogether until he heard her sweet desperate voice.

"Don't stop…deeper…please, go deeper." That melodic begs were enough to shatter the rest of his self-control.

He slid his metallic fingers again and her moans enticed him to go faster and deeper, her release was so close he didn't dare to stop it this time and in a big endearing blast she exploded seeing stars and feeling utterly completed. It wasn't her first orgasm but it certainly was the most fulfilling. And she attributed it to the delight of having a man –Strong Alpha– tending to her.

Molly practically fainted in his embrace sprawling her body on top of his and Donald held her to let her enjoy the sweet reward at its fullest…his crotch painfully twitched and awkwardly realized his pants were smothered him. Trying to ease the pressure swiftly picked her up and placed her in the couch to remove his cloths. She was so petite compare to his mass it was easy to move her where he wanted.

Slowly coming back from her delirium, Molly lazily opened her eyes to admire how he stripped from every layer. The man was divine.

Handcrafted by the gods.

She could not help but marvel at how tall he was, 6'2 maybe taller with an athletic and stylized body, not like the mass of muscles the other guards sported but a frame properly shaped by precise and concise exercise, a well-thought training.

Strong and –as she knew already– keenly smart, too. Without hesitation, his overpowering presence shouted determination and discipline from every fiber of his being, a born leader and her blessed _mate._

Deeply lost inside her glorifying daze she didn't care when he caught her staring and unashamedly rummaging through his chiseled physic. Having her fixed on him send a pang of gratification down his core, a feeling so foreign it automatically made him smile. A smile so boyish it bright his face making her feel blessed for have found such a good partner.

Neatly folding his discarded uniform he draped her under his massive frame holding must of his weight in his forearms placed on each side of her head, her breathing hitched and nervousness replaced her lustful stare. Noticing her change, he peppered her with soft kisses just as he pulled her thighs apart to settle in between, she instinctively groaned and he shushed her, purring and petting to mitigate her distress.

Her hormonal mind was overpowered for a moment and the wrongness of the situation flooded her brain with treacherous thoughts of abuse and unwillingness but she couldn't understand how this much happiness could be wrong and decided to ignore it.

He is a deceiver don't let him in…this is not his usual self…you know how evil he really is! Wake up! Stupid needy female, wake up! A part of her mind kept roaring until she had enough.

Enough! He is hers and everything will be alright, her foolish hormonal mind answered resolved on silencing her conscience.

She tangled her arms around his neck pressing their foreheads together and felt how the pressure slowly grew just as he started entering her, his thick girth stretching her undefiled cunt. She was not lying, it was so tight he had to segregate more fluid to aid him and when he finally succeeded, the pressure around him was so divine it felt as if he had discovered a whole new level of ecstasy.

A less worthy male would have finished the same moment her warm pressure enveloped him but Donald had discipline to endure the sweet torment her little nirvana indulged.

It would have been insufferable for small Molly if her juices weren't gushing out of her. But her fluid slick let him stay inside. The sensation of bursting was driving her insane, he was quite big even not having someone to compare to…she felt impossibly stretched.

He released a guttural groan and his stare changed from composed to hungry, madden by her warm and impossible tightness. Without waiting for her to adjust, he started pounding setting a frenetic rhythm in which he variated the intensity from slow to fast depending on her reactions. The pain reflected on her face slowly mixed with pleasure and he was able to measure his thrusts. When he slowed too much, she snarled at him and when he speeded up, she bit her lower lip unable to restrain the moans. It was quite spectacular to breed her, she was a unique little firework waiting to be lit, explode and create the most magnificent spectacle. And, he was truly mesmerized.

Her desperate cries filled the air sending him in an uncontrollable spree to own her. She pulled apart far enough from his toned chest to observed how a cock as thick as her forearm slowly disappear inside her and awed at the bliss it created inside her womb. Still impressed at how her small body was able to contain such an impressive piece of flesh.

He wanted to try all kind of positions all around the fucking facility to brag about his prowess and reassert his place as all mighty Alpha but he lacked time and wasn't willing to stop once the mating started, so he repressed his whims in favor of a fulfilling knot.

Feeling he was close snapped his hips deeper, burying his massive cock to the hilt with every thrust, making her squeal and squirm at his precise movements. She bit at his shoulder to endure the constant friction that menaced to turn her into ashes.

A warm fluid dripped from her lip and she realized it was blood –his blood– and feeling utterly concerned let go of his shoulder and her cherry lips truly became red as the fruit. Sensing her fright he lowered his mouth on hers and licked the blood of her lips to then lift his face and wash her with a wicked wolfish smirk.

Unconcerned gaze bashing her worry away.

"No need to mark me, sweetheart...I'm already _yours._ " His drawl words send her over the edge and every muscle in her cunt vibrated with the joy of a vivid orgasm.

Her entire body trembled under him and he prepared to create the succulent knot. For a moment too short, a pang of guilt caressed his doubtful actions those being mount a girl younger than him and precariously naïve and plunge her into his life in a complete and unbroken tie that will last forever. It was extremely hardcore and a younger version of himself wouldn't approve his deeds.

But being completely honest if it wasn't him it would be another less worthy alpha. So, he turned down his caring side because actually he didn't cared…he wanted her and for what he saw, she wanted him and that was enough, even if it was induced by a festival of hormones.

Love could be reached in time, if reached at all. It wasn't vital, he had lived without it for far too long to even miss it.

Confident, Donald placed his head near her neck and found the right curvature to bit mercilessly making her scream at full lung, a scream mixed with pain and ecstasy that blindly defeated her. The mark was made where everyone could see it, and spurts of semen filled her womb scenting her, letting his seed flood her insides in the strongest bond ever made.

The intensity was too much to bear for fragile Molly who blacked out.

It was done.

It was irrevocable.

And, it was everlasting.

Eternity was now a path for two. The essence of one had morphed, twice as strong and the breakable conviction a single soul flaunted diverged into a firm lasting tie, not even time would be able to rust. It was beauty in all its might.

Nature carved in the stone of eternity two more names.

Hours pass and after Molly's body felt less weak; she woke up disoriented and sticky. She was braided in between two strong arms which caged her in a warm embrace, could feel the rhythmic breathing of someone's heart firmly pressed to her back –serene up and down rocking her back to sleep– but she refused to close her eyes, her body felt numb and her extremities ached especially her thighs, Molly attempted to disentangle only served her to be caught tighter in the arms around her.

Opting for subtle moves, pushed aside the solid arm around her waist to create a gap to slide under, the smell of sweat and metal attacked her nostrils bringing back a wave of vivid memories –like a tide dragging sand from the beach– forcibly reenact how hours ago she was stripped from her will by her own needs. The lucidly advantage he took from her vulnerable state and the miserable way he groped, fucked and bit her into compliance. Of course, the cherry of the cake being, she was firmly tied to go hand in hand with a man she wouldn't choose freely –a complete stranger– now she must call partner, no, worse…mate.

Unsettle by her discovery, fear enveloped her when trying to free her arm she felt the worst pain ever. With shaky hands reached for her shoulder until she graze the exact part where the tremendous ached made her entire back palpitate and holding a sigh of horror realized there was dried blood and it was bloated with a way too deep half-moon shaped wound… _claiming marks_ …she had pair-bonded. She let her instincts take a hold on her. She just threw away years of struggle and resolve.

Shame washed over her and uneasiness crept inside like a bug rummaging under her skin.

Pierce felt her wake up and knowing about the emotional debate that waited around the corner allowed her some freedom to explore and start settling her lucid mind around her new bonded situation but her uneasiness started reaching dangerous levels which forced him to interfere, he lazily turned and let his warm mouth to land on the side of her forehead with a sloppy kiss.

"Go back to sleep" he simply stated in a gruff voice. He needed to rest after their powerful mating, he was drained.

Engulfing her yet again, clung to her body to avoid any gracious escapes. Meanwhile a twinge of angst was setting inside Molly and shame started devouring her; the memories refused to abandon her mind, playing again and again like a movie in a loop. Her brain was quickly catching up with every ache and sour muscle completing the puzzle with specific images of its creation.

This man played her like a fucking violin…she even begged him! For the love of God…how diminishing! Everything she fought for 23 years went straight to the garbage in less than hours.

In her current state where no more hormones or need to mate prevailed and the only thing remaining was the shameful truth, a truth quickly suffocating her to tears. She sobbed and feeling utterly disgusted by their actions and his lack of care, his mere presence became an insult. Molly frenetically started to squirm against his iron hold not caring anymore about a stealth flight, the only coherent thought was to separate as much as possible from him.

The abusive Alpha. Her partner.

Nevertheless, Pierce didn't grant any concession. Not even her full strength moved him one inch and eventually, her panic attack became annoying. He could handle her but wasn't in the mood to do it, after all, he was the alpha and dominated the exchange; if he wanted her to sleep she will do so.

"I'm in no mood for this shit, _baby_." gruffly replied the tired mercenary, slightly vexed by her unwelcome squirm.

But Molly couldn't care less. Heavily sighing, the blond had his full of her attitude and set to restrain her movements with his arm by bending his bicep over her fragile core, Molly felt her ribs crush under the slight force he exerted and all he had to do was wait.

Molly stubbornly contained the humiliating pleads she desperately wanted to howl for him to let go of her and kept the pain at bay driving Donald to run out of patience at her womanly defiance, giving a quick end to her will by merely squeeze harder. He didn't have to wait long for her desperate pleas to leave her mouth as expected and feeling pleased with his dominance stance, he let go.

Molly's cries echoed in the silent room and Pierce merely waited for her to stop sobbing to command with scoff clear in his tone.

"Go back to sleep."

To what she finally complied, between broken sobs and hiccups. He placed his chin above her head curling her body to their original position and eventually she managed to fall sleep again among purrs and cold metal appendages brushing her tender skin.


	5. Thick Skull

**Thick skull**

The delicious smell of food brought her back to life. Molly had fell back to sleep in a very vulnerable state and that left an emotional exhaustion she was having problems to shake away but when her senses detected the sweet aroma of bittersweet chicken and noodle soup, the first thing that came to mind was "Lori must be cooking..." her stomach churned with anticipation and the previous heaviness flow out of her body as a discarded nightmare.

She patiently waited with a smile on her lips for her naughty niece to jump over her and wake her up like every weekend but when the little extra weight never came she worried and opened her eyes, disappointingly discovering she wasn't in her home and it wasn't the weekend, two devastating news for a growing headache.

And, another devastating surprise landed on her when her eyes found two blue orbs staring down at her, bashfully realizing her head rested in Pierce's lap while he scouted her with amusement.

"Where you having sweet dreams?" he mirthful asked, screwing a vise on his mechanical arm.

Their eyes meet and Molly was too stubborn to look away. There was a brief duel and she felt as if he could see inside her head which forced her to withdraw and accept defeat, eventually he diverted his eyes away to fully concentrate on his task but still waited for her to answer.

Molly's lack of speech urge him to continue a one sided conversation.

"Maybe you were dreaming about me..." a smug smile twisted his mouth up and he peeked down to gauge her reactions. Her deep frown told him everything he needed to know.

They were going to have to go through the steps of breaking to overcome the denial stage, it was a simple procedure he used and effectively engaged with the patients of the facility. Maybe a little less torture and a bit more threatening will do the trick.

"No need to feel embarrass for dreaming with your _mate,_ " he bit his lower lip and release it with a bark laugh when her cheeks turned pink. Not sure if it was embarrassment or anger.

"You are NOT my mate." She spatted with so much hatred her voice shook and quick as a whip she abandoned his warmth, backing away from his grasp.

Anger, definitely, anger he thought amused.

His sky-blue eyes showed how unconcern he was by her 'mean' words and promptly ignored her to continue with his task in spite of the daggers she eagerly shoot from her big hazel eyes. His apparent disinterest fueled her with enough confidence to stand up and search for her discarded clothes on the floor, she was ready to get out of there, getting mad by the second while feeling violated and reduced to a piece of meat. The more she thought about it, the more she resented him.

"Eat."

Pierce's deep voice boomed inside the office and he motioned his chin to where she could find the plate with food. The request was more an authoritative and indisputable order than an invitation and dread froze her for a short moment before she decided to ignore him and continue without paying attention to the subtle warning.

The food was strategically placed in the table right in front of him but it was untouched and still steaming, probably he sent for it especially for her. But her previous experience told her she shouldn't accept anything he offered even when her stomach churned pleading her to think twice about his food offer of peace.

Having her uniform between her arms made her feel a little less exposed but she still could feel his hot stare carving a hole on her skin and quickly tried to cover her naked form by extending the uniform in front of her, in her mind it seemed more effective than putting on the clothes granting him a longer view of her bare body.

The only missing piece of her attire was her underwear which she used as an excuse to set her gaze firmly on the floor to help her drift her mind to something else than him watching her like a hawk. Moving around the room she searched under the couch and over the shelfs until she bumped against a solid object which drew her attention.

She could almost swear he materialized in front of her out of thin air since she didn't hear him approach –not that she was paying attention– even so, he moved like a ghost. You felt his presence only when he wanted you to feel it. It was immensely disturbing.

Lifting her gaze from the floor and trying to seem anger more than frightened, noticed he was sporting only pants and his chest was bare. Every lean muscle screamed for her touch making the heat go straight to her face. It was like if a Greek statue had caught live and she wondered how a single man could personify the definition of masculine so well.

And, it's yours Molly...quickly she scolded her stupid unconscious reactions towards him.

The blush painting her cheeks gave her away but Molly refused to shift her gaze first this time, they engaged in another duel and tense silence fill the space between them.

In an almost imperceptible manner Donald lifted his hand to caress her naked arm, letting her win the duel in favor of her soft skin and ended up murmuring.

"You are in distress."

The words came out as an observation and she firmly shook her head knowing well how alphas prefer to deal with omegas in distress. He sniffed the air around them and once again nodded, leaning his –utterly distracting– well toned chest toward her, closing the distance by almost pressed their foreheads together and confident, whispered.

"Lemme aid ya, Molly, lemme play my part."

Molly's eyes opened wide with scandal. Was he insane!? He was not allowed to touch her again. He was not her mate! Not today…not, ever.

Determined to get away, she stepped back and just as if knowing her intentions, he engulfed her forearms in his strong hands and gave a tentative pull to measure her resistance.

Stubborn little thing she was, rebel to the end. He thought amused.

"You know ya have to stop fighting me eventually, right?" he received her stern look with a condescending sneer and pressed the matter at her lack of compliance.

The purring started and like her favorite ballad playing in a boring party her insides melt like marshmallows too close to the blaze and her belly squirmed with scorching need, waking alive every single muscle inside her sex. Fluid dripped down her legs and resentful she twisted her arms to free them from his hold to then back away embarrass by her shameful reactions towards this monster.

It was a combination of shame and bliss what was breaking her deeper than any other thing she had experienced. It was a deafening crack that simmered inside her mind calling her traitor.

Before this day, she could never understand how omegas took their own lives when forced pair-bonded but now death wasn't wearing black but a white coat of freedom, he offered her like a new beginning and a blessed way out.

"Enough." The icy tone that came out of him took her out of her nasty trail of thoughts and meeting his eyes found them blazing with fury. The purr instantly halted and his hulky back tensed.

"I don't approve were yar thoughts are going." he admonished snatching her wrinkled uniform from her arms and brusquely throwing it to the floor. She grew anxious at his aggressive stance not understanding how did he knew where her thoughts were going.

Donald eyed her –once again– exposed and naked. And, she hastily covered hugging herself in a futile attempt to control the dim shake her body made at his slow approach.

Fear…that was what it was and he could see it in her eyes but that didn't make him drifted his gaze away. He openly surveyed her pondering about something he did not share and inadvertently his features twisted –imperceptible to the untrained eye– with annoyance, edging tedium.

His usual self was on and the bond was indeed effectively made, he didn't require being caring or gentle anymore –feelings so out of his rogue nature– but deep inside knew to play it smart; discomfort and fear could wear down a person fast and he planned for her to last. He wasn't willing to go around with a severed bond.

Resigned to have to play nice due to the nuisance she was promising to be. He swallowed, repressing to roll his eyes and calculatedly knelt down, swiftly encircling her slim waist in his big hands, a swift feverish grin threatened to form when he realized his hands almost reached each other –she was truly a goddess, perfection in its finest– he did his best to placate a sharp pang of lust and the strong need to bend her down and mount her against the cold floor.

Such a young and well-formed vessel and downright mine. He wickedly thought.

She staggered far from him but his hold kept her in place; slowly rubbing her uneasiness away by tracing his thumbs in circular motions to then lean his forehead on her belly and sweetly press a soft kiss on her tender skin.

The unexpected actions hit home better than expected. Swelling her heart with hankering hope, made her feel mixed emotions. She didn't know where to place him, she thought she had him figured out, labeled as wicked and vile but these small slips shattered her theories and confused her.

"You will never think like that ever again, are we clear?"

The tone he used made it sound like a request but deep inside she knew it was an order, to which wasn't sure if feel touched or offended.

Instead of letting her mind run free trying to find an answer to his rare and conflicting actions, she focused on the other fact intriguing her…for the first time, she was able to stare down at him from his kneeled position making her feel in control, her eyes squinted and her renewed confidence push her to ask.

"How did you know?"

He glanced up knowing exactly what she was asking.

"You really know very little about your heritage." He replied lifting a cocky eyebrow at her sudden ignorance, Molly let out an indignant puff from her mouth which he found adorable.

"When an alpha and an omega fulfil a pair-bond as neatly as we did their minds begin to mingle…" her eyes popped open with alarm and he hurried to correct, "that doesn't mean I can read your thoughts but I can sense when you are in danger and I'm used to recognize red flags due to my profession," he finished his explanation and her face told him she was doubting him. Diving in again, he gave her belly a soundly wet kiss at what she repressed an uninvited gasp but he still detected it though the vibrations of her stomach which brought a triumphal grin to his features.

Without any warning he slid his hands around her bottom and cradled her up with him while he stood up and as a natural reflex –her body now has– she hugged his waist in between her legs.

Once again, she was utterly naked and he was partially clothed.

Was this going to become something regular between them? No!...because there's no 'them'.

"Put. Me. Down." she scolded feeling her moist core glued to his lower abdomen. Thankfully her long hair covered her breast but still she was uncomfortable in this naughty position.

Molly swung among moods, not wanting to deliver herself in a silver platter. Her inner omega was happy and satisfied with the upcoming end of her celibacy but her less hormonal self was ragging against the knot she felt inside her womb.

With the intimate position they now sported, a very old memory invaded her mind…once when she was barely a child, an omega friend of her mother came home to talk about what kind of changes Molly will had to endure being of the same kind and there, she described her deep bond with his alpha husband, she explained it was like an enchanting warm that spread inside her chest and travel along her body making her feel happy and complete, one of the few benefits this bond had was the sublime feeling of _belonging_.

A feeling, if you were lucky, you could reach in your life with a partner; but being an Alpha and Omega the feeling was almost automatic as their need for each other. It was like finding your other half and never question if it was the right decision cause nature already took care of checking.

So, it was a blessing and a curse in one single twist.

But, right now. Molly didn't feel that way…the woman certainly explained it was different for each person but even so she kept wondering… where was the joy or the yearning, maybe belonging? Or at least plain contentment…but no, nothing of the sort rose to the occasion. She felt vexed and unsettled by her shitty luck, deeply analyzing the sensation inside her, she savored claimed and owned not loved and _wanted._

"Aww doll, you are _wanted_ …maybe I can fuck you again to demonstrate?" his crude statement brought her back and her gaze refocus on him but this time it was full of chagrin and disdain.

"Stop doing that!" she glared at him pursing her lips. "Stop raiding my mind!" she yelled.

"I don't want you inside of me in any form…Ever Again!"

Her screamed was so loud it made him squinted his eyes at the commotion; her rage made her tremble. And, yet he seemed almost bored, yawning openly at her burst.

"You haven't notice, have ya?" he replied, a lazy grin already adorning his lips before earnestly jiggled his hands in front of her face to then look down at their _magically_ still joined bodies.

"It's like magic." he openly mocked.

It took her a minute to realize what he meant and when she did, shame washed all over her like a bucket of cold water. He flashed his petulant smirk once more and she flushed deeply, hastily letting go of his waist –apparently, the only thing keeping them close together were her eager thighs pressing against his sides.

Clumsily landing on the floor, she was angry. Her body was doing things she did not wanted…seeing him as a reliable component for her daily life, adopting an undeserving comfort around him, engaging in his little tricks and compliantly falling for his pretentious ways.

This had to stop! She had to get out of there.

"You can lie to yourself all ya want but your body speaks-, _No_ …screams a different story." He pointedly affirmed glancing down at her to then add viciously. "You should listen" and with that final advice he went to finish dressing. Molly muted not wanting to engage in his mind games again and covered her body with her hands before grabbed her wrinkled uniform from the floor and put it on, not caring anymore about the whereabouts of her underwear.

She was going to disappear even if she had to leave the planet she will get away from him; she could easily get another waitress job anywhere far away and take Lori and the kids with her, it would be difficult but possible.

The severed bond they would share was a different story but she will deal with that later on the road.

Fully clothed and desperate to flee, pulled a chair to the bookshelf where she saw him put the key and tip toeing to reach, she searched with her fingers but strangely didn't find it. She kept looking until she heard.

"Looking for something…" Donald reached inside his pants pocket and took out the precious key.

She huffed annoyed but kept herself together only allowing her mind to ravel in her get away plan. "I'm already late for my shift, so if you are so kind...open the door and let me do my job in peace." She sputtered in a business manner hoping he would take her seriously.

He was finishing buttoning his black shirt and without acknowledging her statement started chuckling, she was turning out to be very amusing.

"Molly Jones…My sweet sugah bunch! What does it take to get it in that head of yours?" a couple of long strides and he hovered over her, yet again.

"We are a thing now…" he make a meaningful pause and clasped his hands together. "a kit, couple, pair, a fucking unity…call it whatever the fuck you liked but call it us…cause we are in this together to infinity and beyond," his unfaltering and heated gaze, shook her.

"Get off your silly mind those runaway thoughts and escape plans, because baby…" he reached for her face and held her in between his hands, lifting and making her tiptoe to lock stares.

"I´m gonna find ya and I'm gonna own ya, again and again and fucking again, and the times it takes to get it inside this thick skull of yours," his hold tightened and her lower lip trembled. He placed a way too hard kiss on her forehead and forcefully, let go.

Molly stumbled back with shaky legs and fell on the coach heavy breathing and hyperventilating, hazel eyes watering with concern.

What the fuck was she thinking doing plans son close to him, knowing they now shared a connection, plus, he was devastatingly right…he hunted mutants for a living, what would stop him from hunt her –and her family– down like dogs. He was on the opposite side of rightfulness and something very sinister complemented his threat making her believe every single word.

"Please, don't take my good advice for granted, sweet. The last thing I want is for ya to hurt yourself or _others_ …" An easy smile returned to his lips with the promise of pain and Molly wasn't sure if that pain would be inflicted upon her and that scared her to the core disabling her ability to fight back.

Has her existence reduced to this?! To please and obey a sadistic and selfish mercenary…

"Well with that settled, you may go and continue the hard working labor we value so much," he swiftly pushed her towards the door. "Go on, the mutant scum requires your attention" his golden tooth shone as he opened the door of his office holding his hand up for her to take. She reluctantly did so and he led her outside.

"Go on baby, unless ya want to stay for another round?" he half-joked expecting a positive answer but her passiveness told him she was still loading the information she just received, fine by him if that kept her in line.

She felt numb, her mind unable to catch up with the hard reality punch. There for, when he leant down to steal a kiss from her dry lips, Molly could only resign to bear with him. Nor reciprocating nor condescend, just another chaste and hollow totem. Void shade of what was supposed to be love.

"See you later, Molls." and with that he closed the door behind him, not looking twice at her.

After that, she carried out her duties in zombie mode. Not knowing if what just happened was real or a very colorful and vivid nightmare; maybe one of the kids was playing a mind trick on her and she was safe attending to her patients, she didn't need to pinch her arm for the curvature of her shoulder hurt so much it was hard to overlook the fact she was branded.

A lonely tear slid down her cheek and a little hand cleaned it for her.

"Don't cry, Molly, I swear it doesn't hurt anymore." Laura's voice brought Molly back to reality; she stared down and noticed was taking a blood sample from the little girl's arm and sweet thoughtful Laura believed she was upset on her behalf.

Such a nice girl. Suddenly, she felt solemnly close to her patients –not that before didn't– but it was a different kind of close, now they shared the same butcher.

Shaking her head and drying her tears, hugged Laura taking her by surprise –those kind of affective acts were forbidden among patients and medical staff– even so, Laura eagerly hugged her back not missing the opportunity of closeness beyond pain. And for a brief moment all her worries flew away like balloons aiming for the stars.

Then she realized she needed to put herself together before going home, think well about her forthcoming future and weight her options.

Be strong, Molly, for the people you love…be the rock that will cracked the metal.


	6. Devil's Hill

**Devil's hill**

Only a week had passed since her forced pair-bond but it already felt like months, Molly decided it was for the best to safe Lori the 'big news' and reserved her new partner acquisition to herself. Lori already had a lot on her plate to worry about her, too. Also, she wasn't ready to talk yet; somehow she felt like if she said it out loud it will become truer than it already was.

She preferred the bond to be like dust floating in the air after an avalanche, Molly knew it had to settle down eventually and face the chaos it created but right now she only wanted to refugee in the floating tension.

The good thing about living hiding her omega side was that nobody noticed the oddities her body stop doing. No more heat-suppressants, no more cold showers in the middle of the night, no more hid her scent every time she entered a crowded room. She was saving a lot of money usually wasted in medication which she cleverly disguised as a pay rise to Lori's eyes –of course, she had a pay rise she was now the boss's whore– but that money enable her to help more in the house which always put a smile on her face.

At least there were good points to this, but on the other hand still couldn't place him in her scale of decent and mean. When she thought she had him figured out, he made something that pushed her mind back to the opposite side.

Like the day they pair-bonded, after he let her go with a sordid menace and a ' _See you later, Molls'_ she never thought he actually meant it.

Near midday, he crashed down on her work floor with a shining smile plastered on his face –oh how she was starting to hate that smile– and, a cocked blond eyebrow peeking out of his copper tinted sunglasses confirming her fears that the day wasn't over yet.

He wandered in the hallways passing from room to room closely followed by two of his faithful reaver dogs and all the nurses sighed with illusion by the mere fact of having him on the same floor. Molly did her best to continue her file filling data like if nothing happened but the deep sighs and the giggling were cracking her nerves, every piece of information she typed down echoed throughout the office at how hard she was hitting the keyboard.

After doing a scarce check out of the patients, he signaled for his men to make a double round while he walked down the hall directly towards the nurse's station to ask for a file, Molly quickly volunteer to search for it as the perfect excuse to escape his hot gaze and quickly dove inside a secluded four wall closet full of archives while Berenice –a hot blooded artificial blonde with overkill make up which by the way was 'miss popularity' among the guards– went straight to entertain him while Molly pretended to be busy.

"Mr. Pierce, I know how valuable your time is, if you want once we find the file I can personally deliver it to your office." Berenice suggested batting her eyelashes sensually while innocently playing with a pen she found over the desk.

"So nice of ya..- " Donald paused waiting for her to introduce herself, he only knew the relevant staff inside the facility and even when his men consider her _relevant_ he never gave her too much mind at least no to learn her name.

"Berenice, my friends called me 'Bery'" Pierce grinned charmingly cocking his head to the side.

"I bet they do, gorgeous, but actually I need them right now." Berenice's eyes gleamed and her chest went up and down with excitement at the petname rolling out of his tongue, energetically nodding and with a big cheshire smile threw Molly out of the file closet, for her to look for the file.

Molly stumbled out of the file room after an 'Out of the way, Jones' and ended up in front of him who stared at her with a cynical smile twisting his full lips, a smile she was becoming very familiar with.

She felt tempted to ignore him and go back to her post but Gabriela was lurking around and she always demanded politeness from her nurses even for the brutes they work with, as she eloquently put it.

"It'll be just a moment, _sir._ " she did her best to sound polite but bitterness poured out of her in waves.

Sensing her ill feelings toward him made his smirk grew wider and powered his need to screw with her just for the fun of it, which led him to ask.

"Sir?...such good manners maybe ya can 'sir' me later on." He winked at her and her cheeks flared up. Somehow, she assumed they had a mutual agreement to hide the state of their new relationship, her not wanting to lose her job and him, well, him just humoring her. But apparently she took it for granted and that made her extremely nervous. She desperately needed this job and he was jeopardizing everything.

Her nostrils flared with anger at his lack of tact and he seemed to be enjoying it. Probably he doesn't care at all what she thought and that awful fact angered her more than pained her; Molly downplayed him by focus her gaze solemnly on the floor like if there were the most important thing she have ever seen and let the tense silence reigned between them until he lowered his hand and sure that she catch a glimpse of his metal fingers he motioned for her to look up.

It took her a stubborn minute but eventually she looked up.

"Out in two minutes."

Knitting her brow at the command eagerly denied with her head but it didn't help her cause for he ignore her tempered state and swiftly said.

"I'll take your kind offer, Bery." Berenice peeked her head out of the closet smiling widely and dreamily nodded to then watch him go until he abandon the building. He strolled out to the courtyard and after the high lived commotion wore down; Molly resigned to follow him.

Once she was sure no one was paying attention ventured to where she saw him go and reaching the gardens, she was pull into the shadows by a hand that clutched her mouth muffling her cry of surprise, quickly follow by his trademark metal arm snaking around her waist with a vicious grip, a position too tight for comfort. Luckily, they were under the cover of the darkness some trees blissfully provided.

"Miss me, gorgeous?" Donald whispered deliberately sensual in her ear and Molly shifted her head to the other side getting rid of the hand over her mouth.

"So, you call everyone gorgeous is good to know you don't discriminate." she groused trying to kill his good mood, her instincts warned her of his devious tricks to have his way and it frighten her that he tried to fucked her again. Mainly because her thunderous heartbeat sheepishly announced the lack of resistance he would face if he purred, actually Molly could melt at his touch again just for the fact that she was still clinging in the post-dazed knot lure.

That freaking purring sound was like paradise in a pill and she was a junky waiting for her next dose –when he shook the pills canister– she paid attention.

"Someone is jealous, I know exactly what to do to relieve yar foul mood."

She tensed in his arms and waited for the worst, being…he fucking her in the middle of the courtyard drawing everyone's attention and depriving her of any trace of dignity she could have left.

The moment she felt his hand on her neck, shut her eyes tightly to endure the coming torture, Donald slid his flesh hand inside the collar of her uniform and continued his caress down, she was ready to ask him to stop when heard a canister opening and out of the sudden felt surprisingly relieved.

Performing tender circular motions over her skin the crude leader rubbed an ointment over the curvature of her sour shoulder successfully mitigating the pain his rabid bite had made earlier. His rubdown earned him a relieved sigh and a content grin. She melted with each precise and uncharacteristically gentle rub and she feared her enthusiasm would lead to a sexual outcome, reason why she stopped her noises all together.

Perceiving her worries his rough voice assured it was free charge and she let him carry on until she was almost sleep in his arms. He was right in one thing and that thing was he had the gift to bring her so much peace it was painful to the rebel inside her.

He was like balm for her aching soul. Little by little she realized how important he was to her omega part and how rebelliousness worked against her own happiness but still, giving in hurt her more than a dagger twisting her flesh.

She can't remember what happened next for she woke up alone curled in a couch inside the facility feeling calm and loved. Two feelings he didn't deserve and she guiltily blocked.

After that, she didn't saw him for the rest of the week.

Cero communication.

Nearing the end of the week Molly heard a couple of nurses babbling about how most of the reavers –how he called his gang of merciless mercenaries– was out in an important mission and that they hadn't a specific date to come back, joy washed over her knowing she would have some alone time to think about her current situation.

It was Friday night and her shift had just ended, she hurried to the locker room to change into civilian clothes when Rebecca entered making a fuss.

"Molls are you ready for a wild night?!" she beamed at her dancing and lifting her arms like in a club and Molly felt a weird pang of similarity at the pet name she was used to have once reserved for her more intimate friends, quickly shook that thought away, smiled and chuckled when Rebecca rubbed her ass against her side instigating her to follow.

"Do I look like I am ready?" Molly answered lifting her leg to show her weary jeans and shrugged her shoulders tugging at her long sweater which covered until her thighs.

"That can be easily fix if you say 'yes captain, I fucking am'" Molly let out a weak giggle and denied her head to what Rebecca cease her teasing taking a sit next to her to start changing, too.

"Maybe some other time, Becks." She muttered lacing up her boots, deep in thought which was nothing new to her friend.

"You've been awfully quiet these week, is something wrong?" probably tired of pretending, Rebecca addressed the pink elephant in the room. Indeed, she was quieter than usual and more than one noticed. But, she wasn't ready to let the steam out and burned everyone in its way.

"Tired that's all, no need to worry." She insisted putting on her best fake smile.

Rebecca was a direct and conscientious person who didn't like to go around the bushes and preferred straight confrontation to avoid misunderstandings, and despite her strong character, she was understanding and kind. A complete contradiction in a sexy package of tan skin and long legs.

"Save your sorry excuses for someone else, Jones. I know there's something fishy but you can tell me when you are ready; just answer me this, would you?" Molly glanced at her and Rebecca asked in a strained tone.

"Should I be worried?" concern peeked out of her green eyes and Molly felt bad for being the cause.

Yes. Run and never talk to me again, I'm cursed and if I don't behave you will be too. Molly itched to reply but instead.

"Of course not, I'm just having a hard week, nothing too bad though." she lied.

"It will be ok Molls, whatever it is, it will be ok." Molly felt a knot in her throat and tears moistened the corner of her eyes.

Turning around, she weighed on telling the truth but choose not to, Rebecca wasn't a sheep and she would lash against him like a crazy woman, probably end up calling human rights and creating an abysmal chaos that will end on him collecting some favors in the big spheres where he moved and then obliterating brave Rebecca out of her life.

So, she settled for smiling and thanking her for her good wishes.

After asking Molly another ten times if she wanted to join and receive the same negative answer, Rebecca joined other nurses and waved Molly goodbye; they were going to the most crowded club in town and Molly only felt like drinking a bottle of wine in the solitude of her room but a text from Lori quickly crashed those plans when telling her, she invited some old friends to have dinner at home and she was invited if she wished to attend.

Molly hastily replied, was going out with Rebecca and other nurses to the best club in town and that she'll be coming home late. Lori was so happy to hear it, she texted her right away wishing her a fun night and to be careful and then typed like ten happy faces and hearts.

Poor Lori, she was another victim of her changing humor.

Her web of lies was growing bigger and found herself stuck in her own mess; after an hour of feeling sorry for herself in the nearby park, swinging lamely in the swings finally got fed up with her defeatist attitude and decided that it could be her last free night of fun.

Taking off her pants and packing them in her bag, loose her hair from the bun and painted her lips red. Now, she looked ready for a party, her red long sweater reached her thighs and the knee boots made her look quite sexy.

That was Molly's magic; she was a natural beauty and didn't need make up or fancy clothes to look breathtaking.

Ready and with a new attitude set to catch up with her friends in the club but the place was far away from her actual spot. She deliberate about calling an uber but she lacked funds.

Reaching in her purse found some money, enough to take her there if she found a decent ride.

But first she made a quick stop on a drugstore to buy some booze with the few dollars she had on her, it was going to be lame to arrive and ask Rebecca for a loan to get wasted –not that Rebecca would mind– yet, she preferred to arrive already spirited.

Buying a six pack and a couple of bottles of wine, packed the booze in her bag and set to search for a cab. Lurking the horizon with her eyes nothing caught her eye.

The dim light of the drugstore parking lot illuminated her silhouette creating a bigger shadow of herself against the walls and she was mesmerized with the big shadow her petite body created, making her feel bigger than her problems. Nearing the point of spiritual revelation her dreamy moment was destroyed by a gruff voice calling and a car horn ringing, disturbing her playground.

The intense light from the car dazzled her making her feel like a deer trapped in the headlights.

"Hey kiddo, out of my way." A man shouted from inside a black limousine while attempting to park right where she was daydreaming.

She stared at him, puzzled and then realized what he wanted quickly jumping out of his way; He parked his vehicle and got out of the car stretching his back noisily, Molly could almost swear she saw some metallic splinters coming out of his fists but when fixed her gaze to corroborate, the fierce looking man was already inside the store.

She returned to her cab hunt and cursed her luck when not even one passed her way. It was getting darker and with every minute, dangerous. The streets were safe to transit freely in a reasonable hour but nearing the dawn things got nasty. And, dressed as she was…was like ask for trouble.

Time passed and she began to feel anxious, usually could take the bus and be home in less than half an hour but busses stop passing two hours ago and her options were limited. She thought about walking home but it flashed a red light in her head, maybe call Lori to come pick her up…but she'll know she lied and they'll fight successfully ruining both their nights.

Deeply sighing, sat down on the pavement and took out a beer from her backpack urgently needing a drink to relax, it wasn't the best idea to get drunk in a parking lot but at the lack of any other clever ideas this one shone like a diamond among coal.

She drank alone and unbothered until she dry down her fourth beer.

"I wouldn't follow that path, kid. You are far too pretty to get wasted alone." That gruff voice rang a bell and turning around found the limousine guy leaning on a post near his car. Glancing at her from time to time.

"Things can't get worse." She lamented, opening her fifth beer to take a sip when heard him mumble something close to 'she's not your problem' before he went back inside the store.

Molly drank down the beer like water and quickly felt light-headed. She was setting to open the sixth when a tall guy with slicked black hair and a leather jacket approached her in deliberate smug manner.

"Hello Beautiful, looking for some fun? Maybe add some new flavors to your life." The lanky guy asked with a toothy yellowed grin and a putrid breath. She flounced away and he pulled closer, unbidden taking a sit next to her.

"I have the best shit in town, it's almost pure." He fanned his jacket, shanking a small plastic bag full of white powder and flashed it in front of her face. "First taste is free, second…we can find a way to pay-" his offer was left incomplete when someone snatched him from his jacket pummeling him against the wall of the drugstore.

"Get lost, scumbag!" the limousine guy had him cornered against the wall holding him from the collar of his jacket while fuming.

"It's not your problem, grandpa! Go back to the nursing home." the lanky man sarcastically mocked him. He was taller than the older guy probably easy to defeat. But, when he launched the first punch the older man dodged easily and landed a punch so hard in his stomach, he doubled over throwing up.

Molly witnessed everything from her sitting spot, too dizzy to stand up without stumbling. And, the hammering of a shotgun was what caught everyone's attention.

"All of you out of my store! If you don't go I'll call the police, fucking junkies."

Probably, Arabic or Indian middle age man –screaming 'I'm a cliché store manager'– came out with a shotgun pointed at the ones fighting and like rats abandoning the ship everyone left the parking lot without another word.

The scraggly bearded man entered the limousine and speed up down the road while the drug dealer dragged himself away stumbling over the wall. Molly ran to the other side from where the lanky man went and kept running until her lungs ached from the cold night air.

Soon, she found a bus stop and decided to rest on the bench. She got more spirited than intended and didn't remember which way to go.

After fifteen minutes of swinging on the sidewalk glimpsed some lights at the end of the road and without asking for a ride the car halted near her, following her in slow motion.

"Kiddo, enter the car already." She heard that familiar gruff voice again and glanced through her shoulder finding the limousine driving next to her.

"Why? I don't need a ride to the nursing home." She barked back letting out a cute chuckled which mixed with a hiccup and she heard the man release an amused chuckle from inside the car.

"Ha, ha very funny; now get in." He opened the passenger door and patiently waited for her to make her decision.

She pondered; the street, alone and dangerous with a lurking drug dealer locking for revenge or the old man who already helped her and even came back to do so yet again.

Well, he actually didn't look so old.

Shrugging her shoulders in defeat got inside the car dropping her bag at her feet.

"Well thought, this is the first thing you do right tonight." He chided at her lack of common sense and speeded up down the lane.

Playing with the automatic windows Molly missed when he asked her name. And, he had to poke her to borrow her attention.

"Stop that" he scoffed, blocking the window controls on her side. She kept pressing the buttons and when nothing happened, gave up finally glancing his way.

"What was that?"

"What's your name, kiddo?" he asked again. Side glancing at her.

"Molly but my friends call me, Molls." She replied and a bitter taste treat to taint her happy hour, somehow she felt she wasn't the author of that specific line but not giving it to much mind bend down to grab her bag and took out the bottle of wine she was reserving for later.

"Nice to meet you, Molly." He stated, fixing his eyes back on the road and tried to ignore her fumbling with the bottle of wine.

"What's wrong with this? Why it isn't opening…" she inquired more to herself than to him. He glanced her way noticing the bottle had a cork and not a cap. But, she was too drunk to avert it.

"Maybe, it's a sign you should stop drinking." He sputtered, reaching for the bottle.

"Get your hands off my bottle," she pouted. "I was going to share…when I could open it," she complained, tilting her head to look at him while maintaining the bottle in hands reach.

He grinned at how naïve she looked and snatched the bottle from her hands.

"Too late, now is mine and I don't share." He said and put away the bottle by throwing it under his seat.

"That was plain mean, Mister-" she waited for him to share his name but he stay quiet.

She poked him, expectant and he swatted her hand away. "You are better off without it, kiddo."

"How unfair, I told you mine." He reduced to grin at her childish display and took out of a plastic bag a mineral water handing it over to her.

"Life's unfair get used to it."

She accepted the cold can and her eyes grew sad. He had aimed that comment to be funny or at least sarcastic but she took it to heart. Now, he was nervous; the last thing he needed was to have to deal with a weeping drunk girl.

"I'm getting used to it." She grunted low and opened the can taking a sip to wet her lips.

He glanced her way every five minutes to verify her state and always found her utterly lost in the blackness of the night.

He doesn't know why he did it but was unable to stop himself once it was said.

"Care to share?"

A timid smile surveyed her features and took another sip from the water to then turn his way and tilt her head down, pondering on something.

"How good are you keeping secrets?"

An amused smiled bloomed on his lips making him looked handsome; probably, he was very attractive in his early years.

"As good as a stranger you'll probably never see again."

She felt strangely pleased with the answer and without realizing it her lips started moving.

He listened to her problems, wrongs and lack of luck feeling sorry for the young girl. She was far too young to be already bonded and worst of all, it was not consensual. This society really disappointed him.

Who was the bastard that forced himself upon someone's life?! It was outrageous, primitive and abusive. Probably a poor bastard who thought himself king of the world.

He better not cross his way because he'll be in trouble.

Molly spilled everything and felt finally at ease. All was in the light and now that she said it out loud didn't feel worst as she thought but certainly better.

The man driving next to her, only made a few questions but he mainly listened to her letting her loose some steam and offered a sober squeeze on the shoulder once she finished.

And, out of nowhere he felt contempt to offer some advice.

"Nothing lasts forever."

The words coming out of his mouth sounded wise, almost like an old truth or a mantra he had well learn; somehow, his eyes told an older story than his body…like an vintage soul trapped inside a younger vessel.

Molly decided she liked him immediately –he was kind and awkwardly funny– a curt nod was enough for him as the acceptance of his advice and really hoping to know him a little more, she dared to ask.

"Humor me?"

He side grinned and shared. "He wants to make you believe you are his but that's not true…you are your own until you decided to give him power over you, no bond not even nature can will you against yourself," he opened a mineral water and drank half in one gulp sending her a meaningful stare.

"Don't allow it, Molly."

Molly felt like if a warm veil covered and protected her, supplying her with courage which filtered inside every fiber of her body and infected her with strength. The heavy burden hooked inside her womb became lighter, less possessive and the solid design carved on stone signaling her fate blurred at her new enlightenment.

 _Hope_ …that was what it was, a new raising hope enveloping and destroying his power over her. All his words and threats seemed hollow; danger was very real but submission was a choice.

For the first time, she felt in peace and happy didn't want the moment to end and packed with a renewed spark, suggested.

"It's almost sunrise, do you know devil's hill?"


	7. Irresistible Itch

**Irresistible Itch**

The exact place where sky and desert met began to paint indigo, the sun prepared to start the day setting free, rays of caramel and bronze which mixed with the darkness creating grooves of amethyst and royal blues, it was a beautiful sight; brushstrokes slowly fading the dark emptiness.

After driving aimlessly for hour and a half planning to let her cool off and water down drunkenness to then take her home, her home…the last thing on his mind was to stroll near devil's hill –a popular cliff among youth where you usually took a love affair– never in his years hidden in the proximities had he visited and wanted to keep it that way.

Cocking an eyebrow swiftly tilted his head to pretend he didn't know the place. But, her lively change was evident, seemed genuinely glad and vivacious –a complete different person from the girl he found in the parking lot– and think on denied her this little piece of peace scorched his heart with heaviness.

Instead of follow his original plan, turned the car around and headed to the cliff. Molly let out a happy squeal and her hazel orbs shone with joy while crossing with his dark old pools of kindness.

They reached the cliff just in time, the place was deserted and the sky was about to give its best show, the best place in the entire state to see a sunrise. Many used it to melt their partners and start the day with a heated romance but Molly remembered it as the place where she and her father used to come and paint the color of the sky in a canvas.

She loved to paint but the brush left her hand the same day her father's hold faltered and he make the jump to a better life…a peaceful one she hoped.

They parked and like a spring, she abandoned the car not even minding to close the passenger's door, merrily calling and waving her hand for him to accompany her near the edge. The weary man hit his forehead against the steering wheel –knowing he had to be on his way, he was already late and will not hear the end of this from Caliban– and with a content sigh, followed her out.

"Let me guess, kiddo, a hot date once brought you here to marvel with the sunrise while lifting up your skirt?" he good-heartedly teased.

"Have you just been defrosted? This place is no longer used for that, many horny teenagers were mugged and now the new place to pork is behind the open-air cinema." She glanced back through her shoulder with a mischievous smile on her plump lips, leant over the rail and jump to the other side to sat on the rusty railing.

His heart skipped a beat at her abrupt motion thinking for a second she was going to jump. His hands didn't have more space for foreign blood to be tainted with. Calming down, he reached the rail and tested its grip –lame; a brusque blast of air could blow it away.

Using his weight as anchor steadied it, crossing his arms on top and bent his torso to be in the same sight level as her.

Quiet peace owned the place and a comfortable silence enveloped them; her mind stopped raising and caring, all her problems seemed far away and she printed the actual moment in her memories.

She started swinging her legs like when she was a child, assaulted by old happy memories she felt captive of the remembrance without realizing that the unprepared rusty rail was squeaking with each swing until finally give up and crack under her weight.

A strike of fear hammered her heart at the feeling of dropping but two strong arms opportunely halted her fall; she desperate clung to him and he effortless maneuvered her like a rag doll into his hold. She heard the railing hit several rocks while falling down the cliff and Molly buried her face in his chest attempting to calm her thundering heartbeat.

She was sure it was the end and weirdly instead of bringing happiness –as she thought it would be, being the sweet escape for her hellish fate– she feared and yearned for another chance.

The day was turning out to be highly enlightening.

"It's ok-…you are ok, kiddo, i got you." He let out in a throaty voice signal he was slightly uncomfortable with the intimate hug. She took a long final calming breath and his cologne attacked her senses, a musky but manly aroma; very pleasant and powerful.

She hadn't aimed to breathe him in but apparently her omega senses were maximized by the lack of suppressants and now it was easier for her to detect suitable alphas.

She was ready to let go but her feet were hanging above the ground, their height difference had her boots dangling in the air like a flag waving on the mast.

"Thank you…" she sheepishly replied for him to lower her down and lifting her chin like wanting to say something was interrupted by the sonorous alarm of his watch informing it was time to wake up, reality awaited.

"Damn it's late! I need to drop the medicine…" he prattled and his soft gaze intensify on her for a moment too long to then make up his mind and resign to ask.

"It's not far but I have to deliver an important item…the next populated place is an hour from here, so…you can come with me or you can wait here and I'll pick you up in an hour or so…"

Molly stayed silent not knowing what to do. This unexpected adventure was taking a wild turn and she wasn't sure if it was a good one; He had proved to be reliable but there was always a one percent of failure and that was enough to make a difference between alive and 'found dead by the river'. But being honest and quieting down her logical mind, she felt safe with him and must of all, safer than staying alone in the middle of nowhere.

Blankly staring at him gaped for a moment to then nod.

"I need you to be more specific, which one?" he hastened her to answer.

"I'll go with you." She firmly spatted taking him by surprise.

She was turning to be bolder than suspected, but what did he expected from a girl he met in a parking lot drowning her sorrows with cheap beer.

"Get in."

She made haste and entered the car glancing one last time at the colorful sky.

"Belts on, kiddo, this is going to be a wild ride."

My life is becoming a wild ride, good sir, she thought bitterly amused.

He did not lie, pressing the gas pedal too hard, the engine furiously growled and they were lucky not to get pull over by a patrol. He seemed exalted or at least that's what she perceived for the tense line his lips formed.

They traveled the road next to arid horizons and arrived at a lot with a water tank adorning the entrance and a small warehouse-like installation on one side. He parked the car in front and saying an 'I'll be right back' abandoned her in the hot vehicle.

Molly leant on the half-open window, her arms crossed over the edge and the wait began. At first, there was no noise but a few minutes later could hear arguments and scolding followed by a tall man covered from head to toe with desert clothes –couldn't glimpse an inch of his skin– coming out of the warehouse with a metal tray in hands carrying chicken breast, vegetables, cold water and pills.

For a brief moment both exchanged glances.

She couldn't see his features due to there were covered by thick dark lenses and the rest of his face by a western styled handkerchief but what she did noticed was the loud sniff he took in her direction and the incensed snort he let out before turning around and enter the water tank.Was someone living inside the water tank? This was becoming plain weird.

Poor guy, must be roasting inside all those layers she thought pitying him.

The heat went from bearable to suffocating in matter of seconds and she tried to open the door but it was locked, so, started to click the buttons on the board aiming to turn on the air conditioner which never went on. Suffocated tried to open the door and this time it was open probably some button she hit made the trick, stepping out Molly leant on the car while stretching her legs; she swayed her long sweater letting some air come in to cool her thighs and swiftly rolled up her sleeves drying the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand.

Taking in her surroundings missed the extra layered clothed man returning from the water tank, tray free this time; he slowed his pace to dissect the young girl and without her being the wiser went back inside.

"She's a little young for you, don't you think, Logan?" He accused while entering the warehouse and took off his glasses to honor him with a prejudiced look.

"Not that is of your business but she's just passing through…" Logan calmly replied. "You won't see her again…so, there's no need to get feisty," the tired man gulped down a glass of water and glanced at him.

"I'm just saying we already have one person we need to take care of, another wouldn't be highly recommended." The annoyed mutant spatted and open the fridge looking for something while continuing. "Especially, a recently bonded _Omega_ who by the way is more precious than water and for which we would be hunted like dogs, not that we aren't already, so…" He pointedly stared at him closing the fridge with a thud.

"Is there anything you like to share with the class?" he finished his impeachment and waited with arms folded for the adamantium man's excuse.

Logan threw his head back, tired massaging his temple before finally answering. "Not bonded to me, I'm not an animal who can't control his-"

"No one would blame you, Logan, you being an Alpha and her an Omega, you make the perfect match." Caliban acidly nagged and Logan's gaze turned unpleasant.

"Thanks for the confidence vote, Caliban, I really appreciate it." Logan bitterly jested and quickly stood up; putting on his coat to leave but Caliban cut his getaway.

"She's a problem…if I can smell her so can they," he emphasized. "She's going to lead them directly here" worriedly warned.

"Noted."

Logan sighed annoyed by the out loud declaration of things he already knew; he wasn't planning on staying long, just wanted a minute to rest before going back to the road. She was proving to be a challenge even bonded and knotted; the girl still smelled divine –and not trying to agree with Caliban's accusations, but– she had an overpowering pull, a scent that complemented her and made her an irresistible itch.

Caliban cocked his head to the side and slit his eyes guessing where his thoughts were going and Logan hastily change topic.

"How's Charles doing?" he simply asked, passing a hand through his disheveled brown hair.

"As good as can be expected," Caliban pursed his lips shaking his head lightly. "Every seizure is worse than the last…" he admitted.

Logan stayed silent, deep in thought. "But, he's hanging in there…so, you better get going." Caliban urged him to leave, widely opening the front door and motioning with his hand for him to pass.

"There's something about you, Caliban, which always makes me feel welcome." Logan mocked half way out.

"It must be my amazing personality…now, don't come back unless you're alone, got it?" Caliban spatted from the safety of the shadows.

"Sure, sure." Logan started walking to the car, eying the girl dusting her boots near it.

"And bring more medicine, Logan; it isn't enough, we are going to have to increase the dose to keep him steady." Caliban yelled from inside the warehouse and closed the door without wait for acknowledgement.

Logan paused and was about to complain about the difficulty to get the medicine but ran into a closed door and a gone Caliban; He heavily sighed and met Molly's hazel eyes fixated on him with a condescending smile adorning her pretty face.

"And, you thought you had problems." He offered with an easy smile and hopped on the car.

The way back was silent each one in their own head. Each one on their own troubled life.

Molly kept glancing his way every so often, debating on something. He looked like an ok guy but it was plain to see he had his own heavy burdens and she kind of felt in debt with him. After all, he saved her from a drug dealer and then saved her again never asking anything in return.

Not the kind of kindness one found in the parking lot of a drugstore at 2 am, he was different...special, goodhearted.

Maybe, she could give him a break or at least a free pass from his worries for a little bit.

The fresh morning wind hit her face cooling her skin, yet the speed of the air entering through the window deafen her to any kind of chatting they could have.

Closing the window she combed her loose strands of hair behind her ear before trying to start a conversation.

"What do you do for a living?"

He kept looking straight ahead and she thought maybe he didn't hear her or more probably wasn't in the mood to concede conversation. But, she had made up her mind and really wanted to help him so she baited him with something else.

"Logan?"

Euphoric for her good aiming, witnessed the change in his features from stoic to surprise. He shook his head lightly and finally turned his neck her way, looking amused.

"So much for hiding my name, huh." He replied, tension leaving his tone making it less of a growl and smoother.

"It's only fair…besides, Logan is a pretty cool name if I said so myself," cocking her eyebrows up, let out a reassuring sound while nodding.

"No need to butter me up so much, kid; I know it's my best feature" he said, secretly thanking the distraction from his heavy thoughts, he let out a side smirk allowing himself to indulge in her little small talk.

"I think is obvious enough, I'm a limousine driver." He set the obvious part kindly for her to enjoy the teasing.

"I don't know, maybe you stole this car and you are a professional thief." She countered with a fluttering smile forming on her cherry lips and a mischievous glint in her big eyes.

He let out a bark laugh. "Well, if that's what you think then you have worst judgment than I thought you had for you still hopped in with me."

"Maybe I'm a professional assassin myself…and I'm just waiting the perfect moment to strike" she teased, squinting her eyes to look dangerous making him laugh louder.

"Being out of worse, kiddo, but you are very welcome to make your move." A wide toothy smirk set in his lips and she felt herself blushing at his handsome features; it was the first time she saw him sincerely smile.

"I'm going easy on you, Mr. Limousine guy but actually I'm a nurse" she confessed changing her weight to the right to fully face him.

He glanced at her once and then kept driving, his jaw tensed and his knuckles were almost white. Apparently, he was good at reading people.

"What kind of medicine are you looking for?" she asked trying to not sound too prying.

He smirked and shook his head. "Is not your problem, Molly, I really appreciate the sentiment but I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can handle alone you've been doing it so far, I just want to help…like you helped me" the last part came out as a timid whispered and she heard him snorted.

"It was different, you needed help and I was around…I don't need help."

"Yes, you do! And I am around…I'm a nurse in a big facility and it's easy for me to sneak out medicine without being noticed, if you tell m-"

"Enough." His voice was so deep it halted her half-sentence. Her heart drummed fast at the unexpectedness of his reaction.

A little overwhelmed she leaned to the window to catch some fresh air and there was where she felt his rough hand grab her delicate one. "I didn't mean to be rude, it's just…complicated" he was holding her hand very tenderly while massaging the inside of her palm with his thumb.

"You don't need _my_ complicated in your life…you already have enough going on as it is." He reasoned.

"I'll gladly take your complicated in my life for a chance to see you again."

The sweetness of her tone combine with her sincere stare really send a shiver down his spine making him feel like if she was honey sugar-coating his rough edges; shock registered on his face before he could hide it, but she was equal or more shocked by her own boldness and embarrassing openness.

An awkward smile played on Molly's lips; she was at a loose of coherent excuses, why did she say that?! She had certainly being thinking about it for a long time but never planning to shout it so spectacularly awkward. It was a silent request that acquired volume.

Logan stiff posture and rigid jaw spoke for itself, although she could almost swear a ghost of a grin fought to creep onto his face for moment too short; he let go of her hand and put both hands on the steering wheel. Replying with a curt.

"You really have an awful judgment."

Silence permeated the thin space between them and she felt stupid and childish; now, he must think she was in love with him like a silly girl when she actually craved for his friendship, someone to air up her burdens and heaviness out of her usual circle. Someone with equal problems and open minded to relate and offer advice untainted by closeness.

A forever stranger to keep her more intimate secrets and hold a special anonymous part of her soul.

"You know I'm not in love with you, right?" Molly admonished half-puzzled making him quirked a brow.

"What I didn't know was if this car ride could get more awkward…but, mission accomplished."

"I didn't meant it like that super egotistical alpha, I meant...be friends" Part of her wanted to still try to gain his trust, something about him brought her so much calm it was ridiculous. Not as much peace as the imbecile she called mate but something very unique and pleasant, and she wasn't ready to let it slip from her hands so easily.

"And I say, _no_ and I mean it; this little adventure ends today… now, tell me where I can drop you, kiddo." Molly pouted and folded her arms vaguely irritated, he was being impartial.

"I can take you to your flat if you want" he added less gruffly to ease the winds.

"Why not?" she insisted almost making him skipped a red light.

They had entered the city half an hour ago and were very close to the place where they had met but he seemed hesitant to leave her there, fearing that the drug dealer was in the vicinity. He actually hoped to leave her in her home and like a dad watch as she entered the house before leaving but she was being particularly difficult this morning.

Logan pulled over and stopped the car slumping back in the seat, his back cracked at the suddenness of the change of position, let out an annoyed puff and stared her down hoping to make her reconsider her path of thoughts.

"I'm not going to indulge your little tantrum, now…where to?"

Molly sulked but considering his incessant "I'm not kidding" look decided to take a nicer route. Bending down, she grabbed her bag and started looking for something.

"I can wait all day, Molly, but rest assured that I'm going to charge you per hour." She sent daggers at him from her position to then continue searching finally finding it.

She moved her hands inside the backpack and the ripping of paper polluted the tense silence.

"Here."

She placed a piece of paper in his lap with her number and her name on it. "You can call me if you change your mind…free medicine isn't something to ignore."

He didn't have time to complain or refuse for she get out of the car and started walking away waving goodbye with a broad smile on her face. He grumbled before reaching her with the car.

He lowered the passenger window to complain and she beat him at speaking. "I'm going to take the bus to my house, I'm used to do it and it's safer for me that way" his nose flared with each puff of air he took 'til he finally agreed and ended up saying.

"Fine, it was nice to meet you, Molly." He conceded aiming for closure.

"See you later, Logan."

And with that, she disappeared on the next bus, Logan felt weirdly pleased, it had being a blast of unexpected fresh air he hoped to breathe again.


	8. Onions

**I'm Allergic to Onions**

Saturday morning shone with a different light for young Molly, the bright colors had returned, the birds sang, butterflies fluttered around flowers and she was able to appreciate again their playful dance.

A weight has being lifted from her shoulders and second chances brightly rose on her near future.

The sweet scent of the bakery situated in the park near her neighborhood temptingly snuck into her nose and she passed by to greet the owner –Lori's oldest friend– to then continue her way home eating a cream cake Cynthia had given her while telling her about how well her sales had been in the recent weeks.

Cynthia was a strong nice woman and one of Lori's fiercest friends, Molly remembered her cooking and tending to her family needs after John's funeral. The darkest days Lori has encountered so far.

And, how to blame her for being depressed after losing her true love, it was hard for her to smile again but time heals and children soothed her pain with naïve cute questions like "Can I be a superhero when I grow up, mommy? I promise I'll be on bed in time after fighting crime" and in little baby steps Lori came back from the shadows brighter than ever.

Molly smile fondly at the memory while savoring the creamy dessert.

Arriving to her one floor house, she felt utterly empowered by her new chances. She craved to spend the weekend with her nephews and Lori and show them a good time in the state fair.

Ethan had been going on and on about the fair and Lili joyfully jumped every time it was mentioned, on her current sad state she had ignored their requests but now with a renewed spark of hope she wished to erase her previous behavior and join their happiness for something as trivial as 'the fair is in town'.

The brunette hurried through the front yard and squatted down on the white porch to hastily search for the keys in her bag; she had planned to make breakfast for the kids and Lori and surprised them with her weekend plans. She diligent searched inside her purse and removed item after item looking until she remembered the side's pockets where she fit them the night before, so as not to lose them in the club. If she ever had made it to the club.

Holding in her hand the half piece of creamy cake precariously, Molly shoved her free hand in the right place and cursed out loud when an intrusive cloud blocked the sun making her task harder.

"Move stupid cloud." She blasted annoyed and to her surprise the intrusive cloud replied.

"How we passed from 'Sir' to 'stupid', I wonder."

I know that stupid accent.

Molly's eyes closed with heaviness at the slap reality provided with such bad timing. Her sublime good humor was replaced and buried under growing anxiety, her frame tensed unable to hold the keys and keeping her hunched position while trying to understand why was he there, unable to recover from her astonishment her demeanor quickly bored him.

"C'mere and gimme some love, cup-cake." The blonde devil, demanded.

Molly felt herself being drawn up from the wrist just to behold in first-hand how the creamy cake was devoured by her personal Satan in one bite.

"Is that the way to welcome your mate after a week? I don't think so…" he smugly replied in between bites. "It was good but I prefer something sweeter."

Pierce licked his lips cleaning the rest of the dessert to then lift her chin and steal a creamy kiss from a stupefied Molly.

Apparently, sweet Molly tasted better with a little whip cream on top.

Due to the difference in heights Molly stood on her tiptoes fighting for steadiness but his possessive hold made her lost her balance and leant precariously against his chest, closeness which he availed to deepen the kiss, nibbling at her lower lip while devouring her mouth.

"Tell me you miss me, Molls."

Donald whispered between kisses, his rough hands trailed down her side and took residence on her small waist –one of his favorite features.

Molly's head grow into a fogged mess at the way his experienced lips brought so many nerve terminals to life. Every little bite and caress created sparks blinding her reason.

Forcing her body to act placed both hands over his chest and did her best to push him away. The little space she was able to gain let her heaved a breath and unwittingly inhale his intoxicating scent. Her head fell back exposing the tender skin of her neck which he eagerly took his time to attacked it. A swift smirk bloomed against her warm skin at his quick victory and he greedily buried his head in the crock of her neck.

His impish lips sucked at the soft skin near her cleavage until Molly heard him sniff against her skin several times and as abrupt as it started, the bliss ended substituted by storm clouds polluting the teasing mood.

His cerulean eyes narrowed and a disturbing idea housed inside his blond head, quickly morphing into gelid disdain when double checking his theory –by pulling her sweater to his nose, he took a brief sniff to corroborate– a grimaced twisted his handsome features as he puffed his chest in disgust.

The bionic merc pulled away enough to eye her with an incredulous once-over before a cruel grace took hold of his stance, sending a warning shiver which crept inside Molly like a virus, raising the hair on her arm.

"You smell different."

Donald claimed, closing the distance and near her face mimicked another round of sniffs. His brow deeply furrowed and scoff crept on his face pretending to be indignant to then shake his head deliberately slow.

Molly wanted the earth to open and swallow her, for her inner omega sensed danger. And she couldn't be in a worse position, caged between his hulking form and the wooden door.

"If I had to guess…I said you smell like another Alpha."

The blond cocked his head down intensifying his gaze on her but Molly couldn't find the courage to meet his stare. Quick as a thunder his mechanic hand launched forward landing right next to her head producing a loud boom against the door which exploded releasing small splinters and leaving his fist carved on the wood, effectively sending the small omega into a panic attack.

Uncared by her hyperventilating chest rising up and down in a worryingly fast way leant impossibly close creating a shadow that engulfed her fidgety form. Molly's loose strands of hair swung synchronized with his flaring nostrils.

"But, I'm sure I must be wrong cause you aren't that stupid, are ya?" his glared intensified, controlled anger peeking out of his blue orbs. It was like having a bull seeing red and setting to run over the source. Molly felt trapped and most of all, terrified.

Why did this have to happen so close to her dear ones?! She was endangering them with each puff that filled his lungs with rage.

Think fast Molly, fix it. He will not hesitate to hurt children…he never has.

His mouth set in a thin line and his meaty hand embroiled around her fragile neck. Things were going from bad to worse…if she had to describe his looks, she would bet on _feral._

"I'm gonna count to three and you better have a good answer."

Molly pondered about telling him the whole truth and explained the harmlessness of the night but she saw the flaws in her plan, which would end up only irritating him more; ¿getting into a stranger's car and staying with him the whole night? Even to her, it sounded like deceit.

 _Lie!..._ Too risky. _Ok, don't lie…_ You have to do something! Lie! Lie shamelessly!

"One."

"I-I went out with some friends to a club and like any other club was packed with men, probably alphas among them-" she risked a lie but apparently he didn't buy it cause he cocked his head to the side knitting his brows together to then tsk with his mouth.

 _Lie better, dammit._

"Two."

His voice wielded a stern tone chilling her blood.

"Why you don't believe me? I- I truly went out with some friends and some brought their boyfriends...no harm done-"

"You're an awful liar." He mocked, mirthless. "Thank god ya are a nurse, ya'll die of hunger as…basically, anything else" he stated, fed up and shaking his head lifted up his metal palm to place it right in front of her face holding three fingers up.

"Last chance and I honestly recommend you to use it wisely…Why. Do. You. Smell. Different?"

Every paused word swamped her glance with hot tears; she had never being so scared for her family. Tell him the truth, he will never find Logan…you might not even see him again. No! Don't plunge him into your problems…just disguise the original truth, make it bearable…Be strong dammit! Don't bend so easily. Someone deep inside her raged for her to endure.

"A friend invited me to party with some other nurses but I r-refused…then, I think it through and tried to catch up with them on the club, but there was no cabs…so, I was going to walk all the way there when a d-drug dealer attacked me and an Alpha helped me…h-he hugged me cause I was scared a-and that's why I smell different..." her drawl words mixed with pitiful sobs made her feel like a broken doll and the overwhelming stress cause her to weep without even realize she was doing so, her mind was near break point.

She was a quivering leaf inside a hurricane.

Yet with all her vulnerability in display, not a trace of compassion or indulgence peeked through his eyes.

"It's what happened, I swear, I hide it because I didn't want to upset you." She pleaded between broken sobs. Molly wasn't sure if he had bought her half-lie but was sure he had something in mind the moment he aligned their lines of vision and asked in an unforgiving tone.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

Unable to control the sobs to let her answer, just manage to nod and miraculously that seemed to appease him. She heavily let her body slumped against the door and silently thanked her elusive luck.

Giving her a few minutes to calm down, Pierce stepped away gifting her room to put herself together; once he deemed it was enough time, grabbed her bag, found the keys right away and opened the door without delay.

Molly stumbled inside with him following her close by and he locked the door packing the keys inside his jacket pocket to then drop her bag in the nearest table, right next to a nurse Barbie her niece had abandoned on top.

"Do you want a glass of water?" he calmly offered and her answer was a weak nod.

"The glasses are in the-"

"I know."

He cut her off and entered the kitchen as if he had been there a thousand times, leaving Molly standing in the middle of her own living room like an unwelcome guest.

Feeling ridiculous, she took a sit in the seafoam sofa, the one farthest away from the kitchen and bent down, burying her head between her knees to try to normalize her drumming heart.

This couldn't continue, he was a wicked person…who the fuck those he thought he was intimidating her to that point…what an awful alpha! A real mate would never do that-…her mind was rabidly complaining when her nasty line of thoughts was cut off by the soft sound of crystal against wood. Finally calmed she dared look up and found the glass of water waiting for her on the coffee table.

Quickly scouting the living room spotted him seated on the large table where her family usually dine, calmly inspecting the nurse Barbie he found over the table.

"You have an admirer," he remarked wiggling the doll playfully in his hand and teasingly, added. "Or, you just _really_ like your job…" a deep chuckled abandoned his chest, laughing at his own joke. Dropping the Barbie back on the table.

Sporting a calm demeanor, hooked both thumbs on his belt and set to inspect the room, it was a nice house –small– but well decorated, very vintage and unique in a girly way. Pastel tones predominated and the furniture –although it looked old– was well preserved, there were toys scattered around but most of them on the corner right next to a chest full of stuffed animals and the windows had flower pots all over the edge. Once he finished his scrutiny turned at her.

"What am I going to do with you, Molly?" he exhorted out, not really expecting a reply. "I gave you a week to settle in your new life, fix whateva you had to fix and let out everything you needed to let out… _unmolested_ , and ya keep busting my balls." He disappointedly let out, eagerly denying with his head as he massaged his temple.

Blankly staring at the floor while sipping from the glass, Molly heard him, searching for signs to indicate her that she was alone in the house.

Am I alone? If I weren't, the kids will already be here…probably, Lori took them to take a walk or to the park and-

"As I see it, you need a reminder of your privileged position…which by the way many omegas and betas will kill for…" he pursed his lips. "For some reason, you profusely refuse to accept yar natural place…I'm a reasonable man, Molly." he tapped his fingers over the table dragging her attention and they locked gazes.

The unreadable look he gave her made her stomach flop painfully.

"But even I have my limits and right fucking now, you obliviously crossed them."

Please go away and leave me alone… she internally begged. Dammit! Stop shaking Molly!

"You can sense it too, doll. Don't act so naïve, speak up your mind." He intoned in a raspy curt tone and leant over his knees.

After her melt down stopped, her brain let her think again. Molly updated with what just happened and anger flood through her, furious at him for using scare tactics over his supposedly "mate, partner, kit, couple, pair, fucking unity, call it whatever the fuck you liked, but call it us" bullshit.

Hate bubbled up like boiling water in a teapot and the explosion was imminent.

"Privileged position my ass! You forced this upon me and now, you want me to settle in like a tame mare and accept you as my owner, well Fuck you!...I'm not your mate! I'm not your friend! And especially I'm not your fucking girl!" she spatted with so much venom her eyes blazed and her knuckles whited at the force she was imprinting while grabbing the edge of the sofa.

He specifically asked her to speak up her mind, now she was going to let everything out as he requested.

Furiously standing up, Molly pointed an incriminatory finger his way and punctuated. "You abused your position in every way, Mr. Head of security. You bonded me against my free will-"

"If I remember correctly, you begged me to do it." He countered back in an even tone.

"You took advantage of my hormonal mind!-" Molly heatedly yelled, making him grimaced.

"You took advantage…you bond me against my will, you forced yourself upon me…" he careless ridiculed her in a highly sarcastic tone. "You really love that act of yours, don't ya? I'm the victim somebody else please come and fixed my decisions."

Molly fell speechless at his mocking.

The head of security softly shook his head and shot her an incredulous look. "You chose to enter my office during a heat cycle and now, I'm the bad guy?" his brow knitted and eagerly denied, making his blonde hair swayed rhythmically over his forehead.

Bored of her attitude and slightly annoyed by her accusations, he tugged his jacket and shirt to the side to show her a half-moon scar printed on his skin, pinkish remain of a wound, a little bite quickly disappearing from his shoulder.

"Some dental marks probe you wrong…if ya want, we can fit it like Cinderella with the crystal slipper." He teasingly offered as he tilted forward invitingly. Molly pursed her lips, embarrassed.

The little nurse deeply blushed at the probe of her delirious moment of passion. Her labored breath becoming the only sound in the room and after a couple of minutes finally calmed down and resigned to ask.

"Why are you here?"

Her voice sounded tired, the emotional blast from before actually having drained her. All she aimed for now, was to finish the visit right away. She wanted him out of the house and away from her family, he was too unpredictable and although, they shared a bond that was supposed to be deeper than the sea and more durable than time itself, she could not help but feel distanced and intimidated by the man sitting across from her...a total stranger, who owe to portrayed and personified the purest way of love she will ever know. Life really had a sick sense of humor.

Her pessimism was rapidly blown away by the impossible declaration he end up supplying as an answer.

"I miss you, you are my mate." he plainly stated as if it were the most obvious fact.

Now was her time to send him an incredulous look. "You don't know me."

"I do" he affirmed and closed his eyes attempting to clear his mind. "Not as I would like but I know you more intimately than anyone ever will."

"Sex, really? Are you that void?…such a meaningless act as the one we shared days ago is barely reliable, it was a festival of hormones and blind lust, you can't really mean that."

"I didn't meant sex, and it wasn't _meaningless_ …seek inside you and you will find me there," he cocked his head up to catch her eye but she looked away.

"I understand it borders madness, I'm not stupid or an insensitive monster as you preferred to imagine me to be…" her gaze shoot his way with so much prejudice, he couldn't stop the light chuckle from escape his chest.

"It must be hard to deal with this in such _tender_ age but even you must admit you felt it too." she frowned at his accusation.

"Feel what?" she asked out of curiosity.

A knowing smirk pull on his face and he set to illustrate, apparently she was a tough nut to crack.

"The resolved yearning, the fulfillment, the utterly and irrevocably sense of right…I can see it in your eyes even when you try to cover it with disgust and anger…you felt it too and that's why you are so upset, you chose me the same moment I chose you." He made a meaningful pause.

"And it irks you to need me… _me_ , the personification of evil, am I right? Isn't that how Gabriela calls me? The blond devil?" Molly's eyes rounded with astonishment feeling undeniably perplexed and obnoxiously speechless by his accurate words. Not that she was ever going to admit it out loud but certainly he was sharp enough to notice it. She didn't even bother trying to hide her surprise this time; his blue eyes were like x-rays going straight through her.

It was as if he was reading the dark side of her soul, the forbidden chapter in her book, what she refused to accept and at the same time knew it was a lost battle but still engaged in battle.

He was like a tumor growing inside her, spreading and taking root in places she ignored existed.

"That is some good mental gymnastics you have there, I almost buy it." Molly finally came out of her stupefaction to reply, there was not enough time and maybe never would be, for her and him to become them. It was painful from wherever you see it but it was the truth, her truth. She profusely refused to accept him as hers.

Standing from the couch, she approached at a slow pace and taking the chair opposite to his, placed her forearms on top of the polished wood and faced him.

He mimicked her position.

"What's not to buy?" Pierce sincerely asked.

"Suddenly, you are the answer, the one I was looking for, the knight in shining armor all girls dream with?…give me a break." She deadpanned and he widely smiled.

"I'm an onion, darlin', you have to peel me to know." He smoothly interjected.

"I'm allergic to onions." She conceded and even when it was aimed to sound sarcastic it kept some truth, she was allergic to green onions.

"Are you now?" A lop side grin bloomed in his lips. He cocked his chin down, quietly sniggering at the way things were unfolding.

"Well, I'm sure we can find another figurative sense to fit yar requirements." Donald stated clapping his hands together, a permeated silence fell upon them and eventually, he stood up.

"But right now, we need to be on our way, babe." He chivalrously offered his hand for her to stand and she eyed it as if he were offering poison.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, _babe._ " she replied contemptuously mimicking him but he didn't seem to mind.

"Fine," Donald said patronizingly and propped on the edge of the table absently looking up. "I am really looking forward to meet Lori and Ethan and specially, sweet Lili, she's such a doll," he tilted his head down and her shocked expression announced his accurate blow.

She wanted to punch that wolfish smile out of his face but she was petrified to move or speak, so he pleasantly added.

"Shall we?"

He offered his hand again for her to take and she purposely ignored it walking to the door avoiding touch him.

"I knew you were smart Molls, of course you had to be, after all, I chose you for a reason."


	9. Old Buddies

**Old Buddies**

Awkward silence reigned inside the car.

When he opened the door for her to get in, Molly reluctantly did so. Asking him where he was taking her and his answer was to wait for her to take a sit and then offer a sober 'put your seat belt on' to then hop in and start the mysterious ride.

Molly's week had passed from magical ride with a total stranger to awkward frightening ride with her 'love one'.

She dared asked a few more times where were they going and the answer always was him raising his index finger followed by more silence.

After twenty minutes without music and only the sound of the road with short interruptions from his men calling him on radio, Molly drop the idea of knowing and resigned to accept her lack of control in the situation. Taking out her cell phone aimed to candy crush her way out of boredom/anxiety, when she remembered Lori. She hadn't seen Lori since yesterday and by now must be worried sick. She had lied to her about being in a club and now would have to lie again to spare her some worry. Deep inside knew Lori was no fool and surely suspected something fishy going on, but was patiently giving her space to reveal it all by herself.

Which Molly immensely thanked.

In a hurry she set to text her and informed her –lied to her– she was going to stay with Rebecca for the rest of the day. At least, she could send her a false message courtesy.

Typing a short but reassuring message, pressed send and nothing happened. Checking her network found cero bars and began shifting her cell around trying to catch some.

"Quit it, the network's blocked." Donald plainly notified without taking his gaze off the road.

"Why?"

The brunette swiftly asked out of habit, as she let a snort out and he tentatively shrugged his shoulders before replying.

"Old habits."

"Oh yes, silly me, no one wants one of those poor kids calling the police." She whispered under her breath but didn't count with his keen ear.

"If you're gonna be sarcastic you have to be loud, Molls." Pierce stated, letting a sideway smile curl the edge of his mouth. "You don't need to fear me," the merc glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Not many persons can brag about that." He quickly asserted.

"Maybe you can start by stop intimidating me every time you deem fit," she countered back glaring at him. "Don't think I don't know what you are doing, I've seen you do it for a whole year now, with the patients…the kids…you terrorize them to keep them in line-"

"And, in line they are." The merc swanked proudly.

Feeling vastly irritated at his indifference, she snapped.

"I'm not a pet to be trained, I'm your partn-" hastily halting herself mid-sentence, thought it through. She wasn't about to admit being his partner, he hadn't earn it.

"Partner? Yes, you are." He finished her sentence not minding the harsh expression she was sending him. "No shame in that, but most of all…I'm not your enemy, Molly." He explained in a husky tone and stretched his hand to hold hers, but she dodged him crossing her arms over her chest.

A light grin grazed his lips and let it slip, moving his hand back to the steering wheel. "Fine b'me, you sure ya want to keep that attitude?"

"Are you threatening me? Mr. you don't need to fear me…" Molly heatedly countered.

And, his chest jolt letting out a deep chuckle. "You really need to learn the difference between threat and inquiry."

"Maybe one of the kids can teach me the difference, no need to waste more of your precious time." She sharply replied and he chewed his lower lip, letting out a fake 'ha,ha' but secretly pleasantly impressed. Not many persons were able to keep a fluid dialogue under pressure and less of all a clever dialogue.

Sarcasm was the ugly cousin of intelligence.

That was exactly what he itched to check out…if her passion, and as result their passionate coupling was a product of her hormonal mind or if it was her true nature overshadowed by prejudices. Intimidation worked as a double edged sword depending on the victim; if the target was ballsy, it will retaliate. But if it was weak, it will subdue immediately to go back to status quo.

And she was probing to be a passionate creature. Well –fucking– done, Molly; Donald wouldn't have settled for a skittish deer, he knew they wouldn't have lasted a damn month.

He was indeed –greatly– pleased but that didn't change the fact that she needed to be tamed, he liked defiant but at command… _his_ command. Or, at least that was what he usually prefer, this feisty side of her was quite fascinating almost intoxicating, if he'd be honest.

"Those little fuck ups are more dangerous than you think, ya need to stop feeling sorry for them." He stated in a voice void of emotion.

"They are innocent-"

"They are stronger, faster, better in every way. Nature took care of that…your sympathy is on the wrong side." The merc coldly cut her naïve, and awfully used statement. He didn't need to hear the 'they are innocent' cliché out of her.

"…They are children." she replied in a broken whisper.

"We all were once, but not all of us evolved into an unstoppable killing spread machine." He cynically stated.

"You did…" Those words weren't supposed to leave her mouth.

Donald thoughtfully glanced at her and lifting his metal arm, somberly declared. "At a high cost."

An awkward pause filtered between the two and finally Donald added. "We are on the losing side, Molls. Not them, never them." The man heatedly pointed out straightening his back.

There was an odd gleam in his eye that shouted he wholeheartedly meant what he said, he strongly believed was right, and she was able to phantom how the word cruelty could easily lose meaning in his head.

Silence reigned again but not awkward like earlier but instead a shameful silence.

The brunette didn't know what to think. Somehow felt like a hypocrite defending the patients she helped to confine and keep alive to endure experimentation.

All in the name of money.

Money was a wicked thing, the new idol all wish for and bow to…shame and dignity forgotten at a glimpse of the green deity. And, the silence just brought back the embarrassment she constantly tried to hide behind kindness. Molly knew guilt; it was an old and frequent friend of hers, who visited now and then to remind her of her awful deeds and shameful acts. Even though she did not hurt the patients, not help them was equally harmful.

They finally reached a huge black building –at least thirty floors up and counting– made of shiny black glass impenetrable by sight. Making it look like if it were forged from obsidian gleaming under the sun, this area of the city was the wealthy part. Far from the suburbs where Molly usually resided; this building always seemed to her like a thorn in the middle of the peaceful city, and the last place where she thought she would be going in.

She didn't belong there. A macabre aura surrounded the ostentatious place which seemed to pierce the sky like a pointed obsidian sword and each sunset seemed to achieve its doom goal when the blue sky taints red and dies to be reborn the next day. Disturbing and beautiful, and Molly couldn't shake the fact everything related to him, in a way was...disturbing and beautiful.

Donald lowered the car window and a uniformed guard greeted him with a high military salute and a respectful "Mr. Pierce" before letting them in.

The security was far higher than in Transigen and as if a dejavu, everyone glanced with respect or fear at the man who guided her through the halls.

Pierce was more than a mercenary or a soldier, the man moved in the high domes of power and the most intimidating of all was that he probably had earned it by his own deeds. Respect and fear were sides on the same coin, and he certainly knew how to flip the coin to his benefit.

He led her down a wide corridor filled with metal doors and double-view mirrors, some guarded by soldiers and others simply inhabited by doctors and what appeared to be men of science –or as they prefer to call those butchers–, if they had anything to do with Transigen, there was no doubt in her mind, they were the same kind of filth.

The couple stopped in front of a large elegant wooden door, and Donald led her in first to then close the door behind them. Entering at what looked like a doctor's office, told her to stay put, and left. Molly ogled about the office for a few seconds before sat in a folding chair attached to the wall next to a small table with a large vase full of tulips and tried to listen to the conversation Pierce was having with someone inside the next room, she could see their shadows under the door and that just made her more nervous.

Why did he bring her here? Why all this secrecy?! And the worst of all _…why did she let him._

After what felt like ages, he came out accompanied by a gallant doctor following close behind, a tall man with copper auburn hair neatly slicked back, dressed in a dark-grey english suit that fit him better than a model on a fashion parade and the all well-known white doctor's coat hovering over his shoulders, which he took off and left hanging on the perch next to a polished dark wooden desk. He seemed too young to be a doctor and something in his grey eyes made her feel uneasy but his warm gentle smile served to reassure her.

Both men stood in front of her with their eyes glued on her and after of moment of scrutiny, the young doctor spoke.

"Indeed, she's quite lovely."

Smugly replied and Molly's cheeks pinked at his blatant comment. For some unknown reason, the brunette glanced at Donald looking for support and found him staring down at her with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Indeed."

And with that weak replied, the blond strode to the nearby sofa and plopped down on the leathery cushions in a lazy manner.

Molly glared at him until the smooth voice of the doctor claimed her attention.

"Over here, Miss Jones, I'm sure Donald can be quite breathtaking for the ladies but gift me with your undivided attention for a minute," the cooper haired doctor said gallantly without a pinch of sarcasm on his even tone and a steady warm smile adorning his thin lips.

Molly pointedly scouted him. Trying to figure out if his comment was meant as an offense or some kind of joke and the young doctor took advantage of her lack of reply to introduce himself.

"My name is Joseph and I can assure you, Miss. That even when I look young I'm the best doctor you may find, and it's a real pleasure to meet you, Molly…may I call you, Molly?"

Molly distrusted the doctor intentions but it was not as if she had many options to express what she really thought, so she resigned herself to play nice, nodding slowly and was rewarded by his sweet smile.

"Perfect, you may call me Joseph, Joe-"

"Not Joey." Donald joked from his spot.

"Not Joey." He corroborated and friendly, added. "My mother used to call me that and I never got the taste for it." He leant closer and whispered, "It makes me feel like a child, like a young Doogie Howser."

Molly gleefully giggled and he sent her a friendly wink to then say a quiet "Lovely," to himself and strode back to his desk to grab some instruments from the drawers. He took out a square metal box which he wiggled first as if corroborating he had the right one. Once he seemed sure, dragged a chair and placed it in front of her to sit down, placing the instruments over his lap.

His kind approach fueled her with enough courage to finally ask. "Why am I here?"

The young doctor warmly grinned, and openly answered. "Donald here-" he motioned to Donald's lazy form on the coach which waved his hand hello at her. "-Is a little worried about your health, every Omega has a different hormonal reaction to bonding and I'm just going to check everything is fine and pretty, nothing to worry about, I'm sure everything is ok." Molly frowned and he quickly reasserted, "Nothing out of routine of course, just a quick body inspection to check the basics."

"I have a family doctor I can go to-"

"I'm sure you do and feel free to go with him, but I prefer to do one myself just to be sure everything is peachy." He finished his statement doing an okay sign with his left hand and even when he made her feel safe. It was still Donald's plan and that raised red flags inside her head.

Molly pursed her lips, thinking and the young doctor straightened his back sending a discreet glance to Donald.

"That said I'll leave you two to your business." Donald swiftly got up and with a final glance through his shoulder said, "Dac, take care of my sweet."

Making Molly deeply frowned and rolled her eyes. Joseph barely smiled nodding his head.

The blond exited the room leaving them alone, and Molly let out a sigh didn't know was holding.

"I admit he´s complicated, Molly, but you won't find more loyal partner in your whole life."

Molly weakly denied. "Did he pay you to say that?"

The copper haired doctor let out a deep chuckle before replying. "Not enough, apparently."

They shared a laugh and Molly relaxed enough to let him touch her. Joseph explained each procedure and she agreed, knowing couldn't really deny; he took her pressure, checked her glucose levels, made a brief inspection of her body with light touches around her legs and belly and finally informed her of his diagnostic.

"You are better than expected, your blood pressure is awfully high but it can be fixed easily. Have you being under stress lately?" Joseph asked, quirked brow up.

"I'm with Donald. Does that answer your question?" she spatted more bitterly than what she intended.

"It actually does, when I was in the military with him, even the easiest missions ended in a wild ride," he shared. "He has a way of complicate things; you'll never get bored that I promise you." He admitted chuckling. Stood up from the chair and went to a shelf to retrieve a syringe.

"So, you are old friends." She reiterated.

"Old buddies, indeed; He saved my ass more than once during the war." He replied.

"My father went to the war, too." She admitted and immediately wished to take it back but once she started talking about him, was unable to stop.

"Did he? Rank?" Joseph inquired, curiously.

"Medic" she sadly whispered. "In the only letter I received from him, he told me they called him "Dr. Frank"" she laughed at the memory. "Even when his name wasn't Frank."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure why, the letter was stained with blood and I never was able to fully read it."

"I'm sorry, Molly, he sounded like an outstanding man" he empathetic replied. And Molly wished to brush him off with some curt comment but her heart had a soft spot for medics.

"He was an outstanding father, too." Her eyes watered with hot tears and Joseph kneeled in front of her, kneading her head soothingly. After a minute, she calmed down and he took her arm in his hand.

"I need to inject you with this solution." He lightly wiggled a syringe full of pink liquid resting in his hand. "It's a vitamin that will stay in your body for a while balancing your levels and helping your immune system to reboot." Molly just nodded, fully trusting him. If he was a medic like her father what wrong could he do?

"Do not be alarmed when a black dot appears on your right wrist, it's only for other doctors to know that you were injected and that the substance is still inside your body, it will probably last years, so you will not need another shot in a while." She thanked him and he lightly bowed his head in reply.

Not sure why, Molly felt emotionally and physically exhausted. For so long, she hadn't mention her father, had forgotten the tremendous pain it still inflicted in her to speak of him. It was like an open wound which refused to heal.

"I don't feel too well," she meekly said.

"It's the medicine; it weakens you before lifting your defenses." he raced to explain. "Sorry, I should have warned you." Sincerely apologized.

Something inside her was pulling her; a strong feeling of need started fogging her mind. She yearned for comfort and…purring –that wicked drug which emanated from her master's chest. She felt desperate for it, almost insanely mad for not having him around. And, her lucid brain quickly blinded by hormonal desire.

"Where's Donald?" she hated herself for asking, but the need scratching inside her was becoming unbearable.

"I'll go find him-"

"'M here" Donald entered the room instantly as if he sensed her discomfort.

Without moment hesitation, Molly instinctively threw herself at him and he wrapped her in his strong arms. Molly buried her head against his chest and breathed in the delicious aroma that emanated from him, manly and his. Donald exchanged words with Joseph for a couple of minutes but she could only hear a buzz in her ears and rejoice in the heat his body provided. Sooner than later, the brunette realized she didn't care anymore what was been said, the only thing she cared was that he was there and he was hers.

Her restrictions and complains about his mean ways, faded away and wondered why was she so mad at him; he was perfect, and they were a couple, she shouldn't have doubted him for a minute. He meant good and they were together, it was all that mattered and will always matter.

Should she apologize to him for being so difficult when he only wanted to take care of her? Molly worried.

Her body started to warm up and her innocent hands found their way through the folds of his dark shirt effectively reaching the so needed skin to skin contact she craved. Her eager hands caressed his back making him glanced down, to find a cuddled Molly glued to his torso.

"Well Joseph, that's my cue to go." He cheekily replied and Joseph wickedly smiled –a smile so different from the ones he shared with Molly.

"I never miss the target, Pierce." Joseph bragged passing a hand though his hair, combing it.

"You never had." Pierce bore out, and asked. "What can I expect from this?"

"As long as the drug flows through her system, it will be easier for you to make her complacent. She will look for you and that will soften her mind and accustom her to having you around...eventually, you will synchronize without the need of time, plus, I adhered some other useful stuff." Joseph took a seat on the couch and dared a glance to his desk, focusing on the photo on top.

"How is the rest of the troop?" he asked, looking at the last photo of his military years before the war took his friends.

"As good as can be expected, man; I almost dare to say they look handsome." Pierce smirked down at him and Joseph wholeheartedly laughed at his usual way of cheering up things. When his laugh died couldn't help but asked.

"I keep wondering, ¿why her?...no offense Pierce. She's utterly lovely, the prettiest thing I've seen in a long time that's for sure, but she's quite young and even when young can be SO good…" he glanced up to catch his eye while reaching to grab a rogue piece of her brown hair between his fingers. "It can be quite difficult too, most of all, if it was spontaneous-"

"You don't approve me bonding her 'out of consent'?" Donald gleefully inquired, burying his metal hand in her brown locks and making her hummed in delight; purposely making a sarcastic emphasis on the consent part.

"How out of consent are we talking about?" the cooper boy pried.

"She came to me in the middle of a heat cycle. I claimed, end of story." He explained as if it was pure logic.

"Have you met her before?" Joseph released the strand of hair from his grasp and put his hands inside his pockets.

"I knew she existed."

"So, no." He chuckled. "Who am I to judge, Pierce? Probably, I would have done the exact same thing, in the same circumstances…this Alpha thing is a nasty shit," he let out a long sigh while crossing his leg. "So few omegas left and most of them hiding from us, like if we were the enemy." He shook his head, disapprovingly. "…how can I really blame you? Nature has a weird way of display fate…" Joseph finished in a melancholic note and took out of his pocket a small engraved clock, his most precious belonging. He flashed it to Donald, who gave him a sober nod.

"There's not a single day i-"

"I know."

Donald cut him off, acknowledging his crescent discomfort. The sharp leader always knew how to identify when his troops were in pain…deep conflicted pain, which scarred them worst that any missing limb could.

"We'll fix that, you got my word on that one, Joe. _I'll fix that._ " He sternly affirmed.

"I know. No need to remind me…Captain." The cooper haired boy gracefully stood up making a military salute to then go back to his desk.

"You know where to find me if you need anything else-" Joseph statement was interrupted by Molly's muffled babbling against Donald's chest and waving goodbye with two fingers up, Donald exited the office with the girl hugging his torso like an octopus on his prey.

They reached the car and Donald had a hard time making her stay on her side of the car, to let him drive. She was desperate to be near him, Molly reached for his hand and he couldn't suppress a grin from forming on his lips at the memory of him trying the same hours ago and she backing away. Joseph was a real miracle worker.

Meanwhile, Molly felt as if she was on fire and trying to ease her discomfort, opened the window to cock her head out to let the fresh air cool her down. Something about that medicine was making her mad with need, ¿did the bastard inject her some heat drug?!..No…he couldn't be so low. No. she refused to think ill of him. He was a good man, her man.

 _Hers_.

Molly stopped caring about the why and even about their safety. When in a swift motion, undid her seatbelt and crawled over his lap to attack his neck and pepper it with sloppy wet kisses. Donald struggled to keep a straight line and even had to dodge a car that crossed in his way when Molly's ass hit the steering wheel bending it to the left and out of his control. He cursed and letting out an amused laugh finally took back the control of the car.

The raging Omega couldn't care less about the road, she was too busy sucking and marking to even think about her almost imminent death. Thankfully, he was a skilled person and more than once had dodged worse things than cars in several matters of speaking.

Molly's middle section felt like if burning butterflies were flying inside her belly, and even when it would be the easiest to take her right there, Pierce wanted more than just breed…wanted the truth. A truth she masked from him.

"Molly…darlin', how bad do ya need me?"

Molly strived to stop her trail of hickeys and managed to lean back to look him in the eye, her gaze reflected so much need, it wasn't necessary to see her dilated pupils and heaving chest to know she was ready.

"Is that so, heh…then baby, humor me and I'll make things better, you just need to tell me…" he lean and gently kissed her forehead. It felt like cold water splashing against burnt skin and without wasting another second, Molly looked for his lips to taste another drop of him. Donald dodged her craving mouth to tilt his chin down and caught her lower lip between his teeth for a moment too brief to then release. The frustrated Omega whined utterly annoyed, craving for more so much more, but each time he relinquished away from her. Staring straight into her big drugged induced hazel eyes, bluntly asked.

"Who were you with last night?"


	10. Mixed Messages

Mixed Messages

Molly looked at him through her long eyelashes and after a long minute to clear her mind enough, could understand the question that left his lips.

¿Was he asking again about the smell of another Alpha he detected in her clothes?

The brunette's eyes narrowed in feigned weariness only to be able to hide the worry that began to mingle with the intense need to tell him everything and end it once and for all. But as strange as it sounded, the loyalty her subconscious held toward Logan –the stranger who captivated her heart in one night– was greater than she anticipated.

She felt a strong responsibility towards him and among that self-acquired burden was to hide their magical encounter and everything that could relate him to her. Donald Pierce was not a merciful person or someone you wanted to have on your heels pretending to be the jealous boyfriend, and she was more than sure that Logan would appreciate not to send a high skilled mercenary to sniff where obviously something strange was going on.

Men entirely covered and carrying trays of food into rusty, dry tanks was not the sweet home which said everything is fine, be welcomed.

Thus, using all her will power detangled herself from his warm hold and stepped out of his lap, placing her body once more in the copilot's seat to warily glance at him from there. Accusation and Indignation shining through her hazel gaze.

"This is starting to get offensive, hun."

Molly let out in a dry tone full of indignant tints coloring her attempts to hide the truth. Her throat felt raspy and tighter as she tried to swallow enough spit to moisten it.

"Hun? ..." the blond devil murmured under his breath fixing his gaze on the road for a couple of seconds before glance at her out of the corner of his eye, and lightly leant his head against the steering wheel to let out a humorless laugh.

"You learn very fast, _hun_." Pierce spelled with cruel irony.

Molly did her best to mask from him, her change from horny to preoccupied but he detected it without her being able to cover it.

"I already told you what happened, what else do you want?" the girl angrily spatted.

"I just want the truth, doll. You insist so much on hiding it that you only make me more curious about it." He straightened in his seat to release the steering wheel and point a reproachful metallic finger at her. "I know you didn't cheat on me...you're not that stupid, but you're hiding something, no, someone and that intrigues me."

Molly contained a frustrated sigh and buried her fingers in her chestnut tresses massaging her scalp thoughtfully to then let out a soft snort through her nose. The situation was highly irritating. Especially in that moment when all she could focus on was to feel his warm skin against hers and let his hands explore her palpitating and quivering form, but he insisted on bothering her.

"You are actually telling me, that you prefer to discuss **this** instead of have sex?..." Molly asked, incredulously.

The blunt way Donald shook his head in denial, put a shadow of a triumphal smile on her face, but the complacent grin which pulled at the corner of his full lips before answering, sour her joy.

"Nah, I'm goin' to get greedy and take both. But, let's start with this one, shall we?"

The cocky demeanor he exuded informed her how hard it was going to be to keep the secret, to what Molly rolled her eyes feeling utterly thwarted, conduct that did not pass unnoticed by the blond, who jolly added.

"If you sing now, my little canary-"

His large hand unexpectedly wrapped around her tender neck, sending glorious shivers down her susceptive skin, empowering a soft sigh to escaped from her lips without her permission. Noticing his vast effect on her, tauntingly continued. "-I might even let you cum," the petite nurse narrowed her eyes, puzzled. And, he established a tender rub with thumb against her neck as he clarified.

"You have not been the exemplar omega ya ought to be-"

His harsh words took Molly out of her daze and filled her with aggravation. Opened her mouth ready to defend herself but his index finger refrained her from doing so, by abruptly stop his ministration on her neck and stay still in the air, as a sign for her to listen.

"Don't fuckin' give me that look, you know exactly what I mean, ya are mighty aware of it." he emphasized quite vexed, not believing had granted her so many detours into defiance.

Their bond has really affected his mind in a deep subconscious level.

"Are you going to shorten my leash, my master?" The girl angrily spatted in a sarcastic tone.

His cheekbones darted up in amusement as he asserted. "Nor could I have put it better, babe. **Yes, I am**." The heat in his words revealed an unspoken burn towards her and Molly couldn't stop an abashed sensation from filling her. Giving the reason to the constant nagging her inner Omega washed her on every cycle since...ever.

She was a troublesome Omega, not the typical Omega who wanted to be claimed but the foolish Omega who hoped to be loved. Molly had never felt shame for be that way, but also never had anyone to be reproached by.

Making her feel somehow, inadequate.

Molly's regretful state must have reflected on her face, for the man beside her reached for her hand and wrapped it in his, to claim her attention, but more so…in a deep, personal way to comfort her.

The hefty mercenary refused to acknowledge her as his weakness but definitely had a soft spot toward her; no matter how unpleasant were the words that came out of her mouth or how annoying she could become, she was his Molly and for someone simple as him, that was more than enough.

"Cheer up, doll. You know I'm a reasonable man, and right fuckin' here is yar second chance."

The blond dragged her hand to his lips placing a soft but firm kiss on her knuckles and sporting a cool, composed attitude waited for her to seize his peace offer and end once and for all, their slow burn.

Molly only needed to let go –spill the truth as prove of her genuine change of heart–and finally they would become the being they were meant to be. But, he needed her to surrender first.

It was the natural way, and it was plain to see what a good deal it was for her. He had made an effort to place a middle ground between them, she wanted to feel safe and happy but still, Molly stubbornness ruled her out. The Omega in her screamed, begged for her to let go but she couldn't.

She won't.

Even when her skin seemed to be about to burst in flames thanks to the blessed injection –of which she suspected more and more– she kept master of herself. Her Omega side would have to suffer the betrayal that her next words would inflict in her, all in order to keep Logan safe, not to mention some of her sanity too.

"I guess I'm supposed to want to introduce the man of my life to everyone, right?" The brunette chirped as bitterly as her throat allowed her. "But as you see, I don't even want you near. Nor will I ever want **you**..." it was too cruel, too vile and it burnt her like acid while it came out. It was supposed to be hurtful…but to him, not to her. Molly couldn't stand it, which end up forcing her to add.

"-close. Please, let go."

Feeling hot tears forming behind her eyelids, snatched her hand from his grasp –instantly, missed his warm– and peered out though the transparent window.

The words were out and she felt like a worm, a horrible deceitful worm.

The troubled girl could feel his hot gaze on her but did not dare to look back. Both knew it was a blatant lie –if Molly knew it, he definitely knew it according to what he once explained her about the nature of their bond.

But nevertheless, he chose to remain silent. And, his silence was sharp as a knife. Five minutes turned into half hour and so on.

Her body felt betrayed. She had wronged her Alpha with her defiance while beginning a cycle. That was a 'no, no' in her Omega book. Her upcoming cycle needed to be fulfilled and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, there was no avail. The clothes around her body began to feel itchy as her frame heated up and the discomfort made her writhe in her seat, it was the need to breed taking terrain, claiming back what needed to be done.

She felt the moisture between her legs and hurried to cross them to disguise it.

Her hormonal statement was clear as day and yet, Pierce did not look pleased nor upset either. In fact, seemed to be contemplating something he had not yet decided.

Meanwhile, Molly was close to lose it, the discomfort was unbearable and her instincts opportunely took the wheel.

"Stop the car."

Donald threw her an incredulous sideways glance positively ignoring her request. And, the drugged nurse realized, she did not count with him to appease her this time.

Apparently, she had overstepped his patience.

Molly knew she had to cool the situation between them but first things first, numb the itch between her legs was a must. Needed to try something, anything…and although she was not in the solitude of her room, still, believed her nimble fingers would serve the purpose.

Not quite sure how to start, voluntarily relinquished control of her mind over her body –at least that way it will be easier to look in the mirror later on, pretending it was her Omega side who turned her into this needy, lustful creature.

The self-conscious Omega checked her surroundings and founding him focused on the road, closed her eyelids and in an almost imperceptible unholy move, slid her hand down the side of her right thigh –the one farthest at his line of sight– to let it play with the fabric of her sweater, nervously twisting at the material under her fingers while timidly lifting it up, leaving her creamy thighs semi exposed while her fingers explore to find their way into her burning center.

Careful not to disturbed their tense silence, glanced through the window. Out of the blue, she heard his radio emitted a beep and the voice of one of his subordinates distracted him enough for her to gain courage.

Her hand traced a sensual sway and caressed the tender skin under her fingers in slow relaxing circles, letting out a shaky and –strictly quiet– relieved sigh of her lips. Her breath hitched inside her chest when her fingers ventured close to her more intimate part and allowed an uncharacteristic boldness to rule her, let herself go and reached the forbidden valley between her legs. Her cunt pulsed as she felt her index finger trace her swollen lips and a sweet moan abandoned her mouth at the same time her angular finger inserted into her moist cavity.

The sensation was intoxicating and her eyelids pressed together tightly as she inhaled deeply. She needed to keep her breathing steady and her fingers occupied. Leaving her eyes shut to wield the courage to continue, started to bob her fingers faster, in and out –as she often did in the solitude of her bedroom. Chasing an orgasm that built slowly and timidly, her legs separated a little giving more room for her to plunged her eager fingers and it was only, when she heard a hoarse chuckle coming out of his dry throat, that her eyes popped open clearly surprised while a wicked grin spread across his face.

Her cherry lips parted letting a tight gasp abandoned them and her cheeks bloomed with color, making her look like a tempting nymph. Her freckled nose scrunched as she shook her head in an attempt to break up the daze.

The car made a sudden stop after a tight lap and came to a halt leaving the engine on standby. Time seemed to freeze while she tried to control her elaborated breathe.

The only thing certain at the time was that Logan was the last thing that was going through his mind and that now she had the tools to make him forget how someone else dared to touch her.

His sapphire eyes looked down at her, his brow knitted in confusion –an inner revolt flashed behind his orbs and could almost swear she was the cause– and, she felt obliged to help him out, as she closed the distance between them entirely, abandoning her seat and climbing on top of him. His skin was soft under her touch, though she had felt his body tense at the contact.

Her eager lips captured his and he made no attempt to kiss her back, raising his hands up to take hold of each of her shoulders, though he did not make any move to push her away. Pulling back feeling his lack of response, she scanned his face, looking for any indication of what was going through the mercenary's head. He looked a little annoyed, yet there was a definite, devilish gleam in his blue eyes.

"Feels like I'm gettin' mixed messages here, doll."

Molly opened her eyes wide and her lower lip, pouted. Not really having a good answer. She felt possessed by her Omega side, a side which best excuse was that she needed him, but she wasn't just going to tell him that. Not after said didn't want him near.

It would be ridiculous.

"I know what you are doing-" the ex-soldier whispered in a husky serene voice. "Do you know what you are doin'?"

The girl over his lap merely stared at him, and weakly nodded.

"You are really an awful liar, mah dear."

His voice sounded less tense and his features relaxed into his familiar teasing mode, twisting Molly's lips into a full grin. The merc softly held her in his arm and placed her back on her side of the car.

Sending her a wicked wink before she felt his metal hand rest on top of her bare thigh covering her burning skin under the cold metal, her back stirred at the refreshing sensation her skin sensed and goosebumps framed her arms eager for more. Pierce separated her legs wider apart and in a hoarse voice plagued with lust sinisterly professed.

"Remember you chose this, sweetheart. You chose **me**."

Molly felt a chill charged with pleasant sparks of excitement run down her back knowing what was to come. It was one of the first times let her instincts dominate her and the feeling of freedom was almost divine. The fact her body had so much impact on an Alpha excited her, tremendously. And, all she could think of was how much she craved to have him between her legs.

The brunette had already felt this strong need to mate before, but only when she was in her cycle, something was wreaking havoc inside her body and the self-induced girl refused to admit that she had been drugged. But the moisture between her legs and the heat her body exuded was catastrophically reveling.

His metal hand took her out of her trail of thoughts while squeezing her firm thigh to leave a faint red mark imprinted on her porcelain skin to then travel his fingers down to caress her folds, he gathered slick and pressed it against his thumb smearing it, before having a taste. A swift smirk took hold of his devilish lips and his golden tooth shone mischievously while looking at her flushed face. Her semi opened mouth and her mid-lids spoke for her and without hesitation the crude mercenary inserted his two fingers into her throbbing cunt. Not giving her time to adjust before he started moving and massage her clitoris with erratic motions which vibrated at the same time as the purr of the engine.

Molly shook her head, overwhelmed by the sensations that not even she had achieved by just using her fingers. Usually having to resort to rubber toys but this time the blond demon's experienced fingers were more than enough to undo her.

Close to delirium, Molly didn't know if curse or cheer her tormenter, it was a feeling so foreign for her it scared her a little how her body was reacting to foreplay, it was almost ridiculous how he could destroy her and rearmed her just with his fingers.

The heaving girl strived to unplug his metallic fingers from her overresponsive cunt to be able to take a long breath, for she felt as if her lungs were about to collapse at how many moans she was releasing. Never having experienced such intensity in her life –in which the range of acceptable pleasure was almost imperceptible. Her quivering form dragged against the leather seat to only manage to unwittingly bury his fingers deeper, aiding at the furious dance among her folds.

When her sex began to pulsate around him, her mind reached a limit Molly had never crossed and her lips parted only allowing flashes of incomplete words come out until was able to form a whole phrase –or the closest she could get to one.

"Please. Just Please." She begged, not really sure what she wanted.

Pierce shushed her placing a tender kiss over her forehead and continued his intense attack without allowing her to back away. He was so committed to make her regret having annoyed him and so fascinated with the way she unraveled just by the movement of his hand that stopped paying attention to his surroundings.

Without suspecting that more than a couple of eyes were perched on their current parking lot under the shelter of the dead alley.

Not that he cared been observed while fucking his sweet Omega till oblivion but it had been the only place he could find fast enough and which covered his only requirement: the smaller, the safer. A small space was always easier to defend.

The sound of his belt being unbuckled echoed in the cabin along with Molly's moans and the blond performed a swiftly feline movement to rest on top of the passenger seat covering Molly's quivering body with his, without crushing her. His fingers continued its work as he positioned himself between her legs and had to capture her small hands and tie them in her seatbelt, as she insisted on making him slow down the speed of his finger fucking.

There was certain shyness in the little omega which clung to keep her on the decent side of sex, preventing her from reaching her maximum of depravity. But, the mercenary between her legs wasn't willing to be manipulated by her feverish desires for moderation. For him, to make her his was beyond carnal pleasure and intimate frictions. He needed to possess her in body, mind and soul to feel satisfied. After finished with her, no one was going to be able to distinguish them as an individual.

"I t-thought I w-aaas grounded." He could barely understand her between all the moans but sure as hell, put a smile on his face. "I'll e-even let y-ou cum…" she re-phrased his menace, playfully.

She felt his thumb pressed with more forced than needed against her clit and a loud grunt erupted from her mouth. She felt him smirk against her neck before take advantage of her upcoming orgasm and smoothly reply, hovering her ear.

"You'll know when you are grounded, doll."

The cheerful giggle Molly let out was enough for him to want devour her whole. He had doubted of his decision in mate selection hours ago but not now, he had chosen right, she was his other half. He just needed to peel her to get to the creamy center.

The attentive eyes in the car –which hid impious acts inside–, approached their objective.

Hovering over and around the ally, they waited for the right moment.

"-It's now or never, it's the first time I've seen him distracted in months..." urged them a flat masculine voice through the radio but it was cut off by the squad leader.

"The girl is still with him, if we attack she will be an innocent down." The leader marked.

"Fuck it, she's collateral damage." A careless feminine voice interjected in a thick Mexican accent.

"If you could see them from my angle, you would not call her innocent." Another voice intervened between giggles.

The radio fell silent for a moment before someone pushed.

"We've been waiting for this moment for months, Lane. Jaden will not be happy if we let go of the opportunity." A nasal pitched voice affirmed and everyone waited for Lane's decision.

Being part of the squad that had to monitor the Reaver leader for months. Learning his behavior and trying to keep up which became almost an impossible task, thanks to how much the man changed habits –knowing himself being observed or simply being careful. This opportunity actually shone like gold. They could not waste it and still something in the back of his head told him to abort the mission.

Lane usually followed his instincts, –sensory intuition being one of his main gifts– but even he couldn't let pass such a good opportunity.

The dark haired man had to take the risk, the reward was too juicy to let it slip and he wouldn't willingly let his mutant brothers be flagellated in the name of science. Transigen needed to be stopped and if he could cut the leader's head, maybe that'll do it.

"Ruby, engulf us in the dark at my command." The team heard their leader said and everyone prepare.

Aggravated by the piece of clothing which covered his price, Donald roughly lifted up Molly's sweater-dress until her breast was exposed, his blue eyes rounded with anticipation at what laid before him. His goddess, marveling on her beautiful full perky breast adorned by lovely pink nipples, his mind began to cloud with a possessive desire to pressed her against the seat and mount wildly mount her, and was letting his whims win when witness the faint light which shone over them disappear all of the sudden preventing him from peek at her more.

At first, he attributed it to a cloud over the alley –but the darkness that engulf them was too deep to be achieved by a meek cloud– and, there was when heard footsteps surrounding them and realized how negligent had been.

The little nurse writhing beneath him was too lost in sensation to realize the danger. And only felt the heat which this time doesn't emanated from her body but from the outside, before hear a loud uproar which could not place.

¡BOOOOOOOOOM!

The alley shook with the loud explosion and the fire spread, they were surrounded.


	11. Pitch Black

Pitch Black

A wave of fire lifted the SUV into the air. Letting it fall to more than four meters high against the hard concrete breaking the sidewalk with the impact. The car landed with a crushing clang on his side, just leaving the windshield and pilot's door as feasible escape routes as the fire spread enveloping it in flames that looked like tongues licking the walls of the alleyway but somehow miraculously, the car's integrity remained. Hiding inside the two passengers that inhabited it.

"Move! Move! Move!"

Lane vigorously ordered exploiting his teleportation abilities to land on top of the SUV on fire to started kicking at the pilot's door to make sure the man inside was effectively dead. There was no room for error, this was their chance and if they fail, all the blame would be on his shoulders. He needed to corroborate that Pierce was effectively finite.

The mutant rebel squad surrounded the van as best they could but couldn't get close enough due to the intense flames which made the alley almost uninhabitable. Plunged in the darkness, the flames became the only source of light. Making it almost seemed like hell on earth.

The car was being eaten by the flames and the red fire blew black smoke into the darkened sky. No one could survive that, Reaver or not...it was certain death. But Lane knew better.

"Lane, we have to leave, the gas tank is going to explode-"

"No, it will not. The bastards modify the vehicles to make them fire-proof, we need to breach in." Explained Lane, manically kicking at the door.

Unable to help due to the intense flames which swallowed the entire corridor, Adrien concentrated and freezing his body, released a blast of ice to cover the alley minimizing the flames until only hot steam remained, forming a thick white veil that swallowed the whole passage. Everyone felt relief when the flames were reduced to zero but their relief was low lived as fire was replaced by an annoying and unsettling thick vapor, making them visage only a white screen in front of them.

"What's with this fucking fog!? It's suffocating…I can't see shit! Well done, Adrien!" Henry angrily complained.

"Shut up, at least I did something." The frozen boy shouted back in frustration, hunching his gun closer to his body.

"Stop wasting time, I don't know how long I can keep it dark." Ruby quarreled keeping her distance from the group to cover more terrain.

With little to none visibility, the rest of the rebels could only be guided by the noise of the incessant beating their commander kept providing to the door between gasps.

"Is he dead?" someone asked but no one dared to respond.

The group stealthily strode towards their objective, until a bullet sound stabbed the dense cloud of steam followed by a shrill scream of pain. Henry was hit. His powers of intangibility did not help him when a bullet traveled through his stomach and took refuge in his intestines. The young mutant fell to the floor among desperate screams and howls of pain, writhing out of his control while clutching his hands over the open wound. Blood gushed out and mixed with the dirt under his palms.

"Henry, quiet! That was a test bullet-" Lane quickly briefed from top of the car, aiming for the boy to shush down so as not to give away the rest but the pain had blinded him and the distraught screams, promptly brought a more precise round of bullets which forced Lane to teleport away.

"Get Down! He is very much alive!"

The Mexican accent girl shouted and fear enveloped them when they heard the door opening with a forceful loud thud, producing a dry metallic sound as it fell against the ground.

"Retreat!-" Ruby shouted, fear sipping through her voice.

"No! Ruby, hold the darkness, ¡that's an order! we need to find him, we will not have another chance."

Lane's orders came from above the alley dragging everyone's eyes up but were unable to find him, thanks to the dense screen of white steam which refused to give in. The dark haired commander was eagerly looking from above, in a higher range of visibility, desperate to glimpse his target but deep inside knew that time was running low. The reinforcements were probably coming; these damned Reavers moved in flocks.

"He has the advantage, Lane. He's a trained mercenary...¡he's THE trained mercenary!" One of the newest members of the rebellion ranted, trying to convince him to flee. Fear disrupted his speech making his voice tremble, letting his grip tighten around his gun, as he added.

"He killed Zed, for the love of god! How do you kill a man that can turn into iron!?" he shakily pleaded.

"Easy mutie, you make him swallow a hand grenade and wait for the fireworks."

Pierce's voice made appearance right in the middle of the searching squad, rooting everyone in place before hysteria took over them. Like flu in December, fear spread like a virus infecting them till the point of panic.

Those who had assault powers used them mercilessly against what they thought was the loose mercenary –not minding who they hurt in their way– and, those who brought weapons began firing into the darkness. Yowls of pain erupted from one point to the other and Lane couldn't find the source, Piece was moving too fast and his methodic mind didn't supported in the light like them. He was a creature of the dark, no wonder why he could move so easily among the shadows.

Lane ordered to ceased fire but nobody was listening anymore. Fear had eaten them alive the moment they found out Pierce wasn't dead.

And, how could Lane blame them. The man was like the boogie man for his race. Even finding people to volunteer for the mission was difficult. Most of his squad was freedom fighters but even they had their limits and one of those limits had a very specific name –which actually was blasting them into oblivion right fucking there.

The situation had turned nasty in no time and Lane could only reproach himself for not listening to his instinct.

The only way out he could glimpse was to cancel the darkness which envelop them and collect as many as he could to teleport them out of there before losing his entire squadron. Among all the chaos, Lane could clearly hear Amelia's characteristic panting when she was involved in a hand-to-hand fight and knowing she didn't stand a chance. Took a bold decision.

"Ruby, retreat!"

The violet haired girl immediately dropped the cover of darkness, letting the bright light of the sun blind them momentarily.

"Regroup and use the portal out to-"

But Lane wasn't able to finish his order when recovering his sight saw the largest Reaver group he had ever seen blocking the only way out of the alley. Shit! Shit! Shit!, He cursed under his breath and making a swift scan found what was left of his squad cornered against an brick wall.

The inert bodies of his mutant allies were scattered in different parts of the alley, bloodied and dismembered, carving an image in his head which would never, ever, dissolve into the back of his mind. The few that remained were either wounded or too frightened to fight. Imposing mercenaries surrounded them, black lenses depriving their eyes of the sun's brilliance and macabre smiles adorning their wicked faces, telling Lane how close he was to losing his entire squadron, he had to think fast. The commander was just a 'happy trigger' merc away from utter defeat.

"You lose, _Lane_."

The raven haired commander heard from down below, Pierce's voice mockingly announce. Blood slid down his forehead and his disheveled blonde hair had a slight reddish tint embroidered, part of his clothes were burned letting his prosthetic metal limbs shine under the light but outside of that, he looked whole.

He held Amelia –the hot-blooded Latina who dared to have a hand-to-hand fight and utterly lose– in an iron hold against his chest, while pointing a gun to her head. Lane watched them from above the alley, displaying a stoic façade. Deep inside desperate searched for a way out.

His gaze moved from his troops to the alley feeling his jaw clenched at the morbid sight presented before him. There was no way out. He alone had managed to doom his entire squadron, anger fluttered inside his chest and his fists tighten at his side.

He could easily shake himself out of this mess by merely teleporting out, but it did not even pass through his mind abandon his people. A miracle, that's exactly what he begged for, if there's any God above who still cares for his race. Dart him with a miracle and will forever looked for a way to pay it back.

And, in the most unexpected of ways, someone answered his petition, when could clearly hear a low –almost imperceptible– groan coming out from the scorched car. The gears in his head began to race as a risky idea came to him, but out of options bet everything on it.

Vanishing from his previous spot on top of the alley at everyone's sight, murmurs erupted as some of the reavers teased the defeated mutants under their guns, reproaching them how their leader had abandoned them, until they heard weird noises coming from inside the scorched car.

Lane had teleported into the wreckage of the car looking for the girl who was traveling with Pierce. And, as he assumed found her still there. Hands tied to the safety belt, messy hair, clothes a little singed but the fire had not touched her skin or hurt her in any way. The girl was coming in and out of consciousness, trying to recover from whatever factor left her cold and seeing her as her only chance for a clean getaway, untied her hands and carried her in his arms –bridal style– to teleport them out.

Lane re-appeared on the top of the alley holding the petite brunette between his arms and actually, he did it just in time, for the scorched car was bursting with reavers in less than a minute, all ready to blast him.

Holding a comatose Molly, the dark-haired man with equally dark eyes stared back down into the blue eyed Reaver leader.

Pierce's face showed nothing, it was a flat almost indifferent facade, but obeying his intuition –as he should have done from the beginning– the mutant sensed that he was controlling his facial expressions.

"I propose an exchange."

Lane bellowed from on high, voice bouncing between the blackened walls of the brick alley, and patiently waited.

Dragging everyone's attention to him, a mute silence echoed. Not the birds chirped or a car passed by, nothing. It was as if the world itself had stopped to witness their quarrel. But Pierce's blank face was hard to read and when the Reaver leader shrugged his shoulders –uncared. Lane pursed his lips and his intuition informed him it was an act, but he needed to corroborate his theory before putting all the eggs in one basket.

Crossing glances with a furious Amelia –who mouthed him to escape. He slightly shook his head at her and dragged his gaze up, until it fixed in Pierce's stoic blue eyes. The standoff didn't last long, for Lane opened his arms out of the sudden, letting Molly's inert form rolled out of his hold in free fall.

Lane's gaze never faltered and was able to testify how Pierce's body unwittingly flinched, –although his gaze never wavered.

And, that small, highly unwitty flinch was his signal to break the fall and catch the petite girl in his arms before could reach the ground. A knowing smirk spread over his handsome face and his dark eyes gleamed with keenness at his discovery.

"Not so uncaring now, are we?"

Lane sharply spatted from his original spot, away from their reach. And, Donald deeply frowned before letting a cynic smile steal his lips.

"There's no way ya can get away with it, but I'm listening."

"Like I said…an exchange. My troops for your girl." The mutant smoothly bargained.

His troops were cornered by Donald's, most of them sporting serious wounds while others looked seriously scared. Donald seemed to be pondering and Lane felt that his only chance of success was slowly slipping through his fingers the more he let him think about it.

"This offer expires, Reaver. Take it or leave it." Lane pressed and being duly ignored, pretended to drop Molly again before adding.

"I'm not going to be able to catch her again, dude."

Witnessing him play with his unconscious precious Omega really put a sharp edge on his gaze. Had passed from dangerous to murderous in mere seconds, his sapphire orbs gleamed with controlled fury and Lane's hands began to sweat wondering if maybe he took it too far.

But needed to be bold while bargain with a monster. And, deep inside knew his body was reacting so visceral, not to the fear of him but of keeping his word. If Pierce killed even one of his people, he was going to be forced to let go of the girl. And, it weighted on him take that path. He hated to kill without need, but would certainly do it on wings of freedom.

"Let me put a bullet through his skull, boss."

A skinhead Reaver viciously hinted, as a red dot fixed on Lane's forehead. The sniper was firm in its goal, only needed a word from its boss and there would be no more Lane.

The dark haired mutant stood his ground without caring about the threat on his life and calmly, Pierce raised his hand for his subordinate to lower his weapon.

"How do you propose we do it?" The blond finally spoke.

The teleporter released a deep sigh he didn't know was holding and avidly suggested.

"Let my men go…" he motioned his head to where his troops where cornered and very gently shook Molly in his arms to then add."…the one you have under your gun, too." Donald pressed his gun harder against Amelia's skull, pulling a squeal out of her which made him smirk.

Lane let go of the ill act and forcibly continued with a clenched jaw. "And, I give you the girl."

"Sounds good, very good. But I have a question…do you think I was born yesterday?" The crude leader flouted. And, there was a unison laugh among his troops. "You are a filthy mutant; ¿who tells me that once you have your men you are goin' to follow through with yar word, I wonder?"

Even when he found himself at disadvantage still held the traits of a leader, and his word always was his fiercest card. His honor forced the dark haired man to solemnly reply.

"You have my word."

"Your word means shit to me, mutie." Pierce nastily informed after a couple of seconds and loosening his grip from Amelia's neck, cheekily retorted. "Put the girl on the ground as sign of good faith and then we can have business."

Lane had the advantage as long as he had the girl. There was a big probability, she was the only reason they were still breathing. It was clear as the sky was blue, Lane had assumed it from the easy head shot they had minutes ago, they could eliminated him with a shot and be done with it but the cold mercenary saw too much risk. Too many variables he could not control and that made him desist from the idea. And, was there when realized he held something precious between his arms.

"No can do, amigo."

Lane ended up saying. Pierce let out a curt nasty chuckle and his eyes squinted with ferocity.

"You being almost…extinct-" he signaled at the other mutants who were kneeling on the hard cement, guns ready to shoot against their heads.

"-Should not take such a great risk just to keep an upper hand, _amigo_."

Even when Lane knew him a skilled manipulator somehow his statement hit home. There was too much to lose to be playing at his level. The Reaver had the advantage from the beginning and he was barely betting for the crumbs on his table.

The dark stare Lane gave back did not reflect the turmoil inside of him and trying to get a better grip of what he should do, his gaze met Amelia's. The girl sent him an unrequested hard stare as if she was trying to tell him something. Her eyes motioned to Ruby who was knelt under a gun and Lane knew exactly what she meant. The dark haired man shook his head almost imperceptibly and Amelia lightly grin at him before closing her eyes and gather enough courage to set her plan in motion. She was never one to accept defeat.

"Wait, I have a better solution-" Pierce heard the girl in his hold speak and most of the presents fell curious for her next words. "How about you fuck yourself, Reaver-" The girl nastily grunted and the blond holding he squinted his eyes not believing her irreverent stance. Amelia used his brief instant of perplexity to shout.

"Blackout!"

Ruby instantly caught her drift and plunged them into darkness. Donald immediately ordered to shoot at ease and the gunshots rained over the mutants like snow in a storm. As he back away diving in between his troops to maintain his solid grip on the feisty girl. Interpreting the sounds around him –due to the darkness cloaked them to the point of pitch black– the Reaver leader ordered his troops to step away and dropped a grenade which kicked towards where he saw this ruby for the last time.

The flash grenade illuminated everything as if they were taking a picture, and the outbreak, stunned Ruby enough so that his troops could give some hits.

Luckily, Adrien created an ice shield around them for Lane to act quickly. The teleporter appeared in the middle of the group and mouthing a soundless 'Sorry' to Amelia, all those who were still alive laid their hands on him and vanished, leaving an empty gap between the ice barrier and the brick wall.

Donald carelessly threw Amelia to the ground to be held by his men. And, went behind the ice barrier to find…nothing. The bastard took Molly with him.

The furious blond glanced over his shoulder letting his blue orbs pierced the mutant kneeling on the ground and in a low ominous voice, promised.

"You are in for a real share of pain, mutie."


End file.
